


Прямая дорога в Ад

by Mey_Chan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хиджиката и Камуи волей судеб становятся на одну дорогу, и ведёт она прямиком в Ад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Korue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/gifts).



Хиджиката

Сначала ему казалось, что он плывёт в море: тёмном, холодном, с непрозрачной водой. Иногда поднимается ближе к поверхности - и почти видит свет, почти слышит звуки...  
А после снова опускается всё глубже и почти уже достаёт до дна...  
Но голоса рядом с ним становятся всё отчётливее и громче, и Хиджиката из последних сил тянется к ним, чувствуя, что если продолжит погружаться, если только коснётся дна - то на поверхность ему больше не выбраться.  
\- ...оставим здесь.  
\- Капитан, у нас и так каждый боец на счету. Мы не можем оставить Кобаяши здесь.  
\- Сам виноват... И я не думаю, что он долго задержится в тюрьме...  
\- Они смогли схватит его. Сумеют и удержать. Капитан, именно сейчас, когда Тендошо объявили на нас охоту, когда нас осталось так немного, нам важен каждый.  
Один голос был молодой и еле слышный, но звучал он, как до предела натянутая струна. Другой принадлежал явно человеку постарше и был низким и густым, словно майонез.  
В словах говоривших проскальзывало нечто необычное, что-то вроде еле уловимого акцента, и Хиджиката, снова то погружаясь в море не-бытия, то снова еле удерживаясь на его зыбкой поверхности, осознал, что рядом с ним стоят аманто.  
А он... лежит на земле - в луже своей крови. Потому что... Кажется, преследовал кого-то быстрого... и сильного, потому что даже когда почти догнал, задыхаясь от быстрого бега (надо бы бросить курить, но уже поздно), преследуемый обернулся и одним ударом отправил Хиджикату прямиком ко дну его моря-на-дне-сознания.  
Он с трудом разлепил тяжёлые веки - ресницы склеились от крови, - попытался приподняться - вернее, хотя бы шевельнуться. Голоса говоривших пресеклись, словно их отрезало острым лезвием.  
\- Посмотри, он ещё жив!  
Хиджиката прищурился, фокусируя взгляд. Над ним склонился совсем ещё молодой парень с длинными рыжими волосами, заплетенными в косичку, в одежде китайского стиля. Неестественно-белая кожа и характерного вида зонтик на поясе с головой выдавали в нём ято.  
\- Всё в нашу пользу, капитан, - заметил стоящий за ним мужчина средних лет с усталым лицом. - Смерть двух полицейских - это уже слишком, а вот жизнь за жизнь - на такие условия Шинсенгуми вполне могут пойти.  
"Капитан" повернул голову к собеседнику.  
\- Предлагаешь обменять его на Кобаяши? Наверное, ты прав... Он самурай, но вряд ли может сейчас сражаться. Но отдадут ли нам того, кто забрал жизнь полицейского, за другого полицейского?

Хиджиката вспомнил вдруг - точно, они втроём гнались за одним ято. Забрались за ним на крышу дома. А там прямо на его, Хиджикаты, глазах чёртов выродок разнёс из своего зонтика голову Саваде Тайдзи, зелёному новичку, который и трёх месяцев в Шинсенгуми не отслужил. А когда Хиджиката, не помня себя от гнева, кинулся на ято, тот просто отшвырнул его - а дальше был полёт с крыши прямиком в небытие.  
И вот теперь он очнулся, судя по ощущениям, с переломанными руками, ногами и рёбрами в полуметре уже от двух ято.  
Слава всем богам, ублюдка поймали. Ради того, чтобы он понёс наказание, Хиджиката готов был отдать жизнь, только бы не состоялась та сделка, которую намерены провернуть двое ято. Потому что Кондо вполне может на неё пойти. Хиджиката представил себе, как Сого уговаривает его своим обычным противным тоном: "Не соглашайтесь, Кондо-сан. Мы же можем сразу и избавиться от Хиджикаты-сана, и оставить руки чистыми!"  
Огромным усилием воли он приподнялся на локте и прохрипел:  
\- Вы, сволочи...  
Глаза рыжеволосого ято блеснули.  
\- Ты видел, Абуто? Да, мы заберём его.  
\- Капитан, - тоскливо произнёс Абуто, - мы обменяем этого человека на Кобаяши.  
\- Я знаю. А потом я сражусь с ним.  
Он протянул руку к Хиджикате, и тот, снова стремительно погружаясь в море беспамятства, успел почувствовать лишь прикосновение горячих пальцев ко лбу.

 

Из тёмного, холодного и солёного, как морская вода или кровь, сна его выбросило в ослепительно-белое.  
Хиджиката заморгал.  
Белым был потолок над ним.  
Он повернул голову влево и вправо.  
Стены тоже были белыми.  
Он лежал на мягком и тёплом, нагретом его собственным телом. По сравнению с холодным асфальтом и остывающей на теле кровью это было намного приятнее. Боль ещё чувствовалась, но уже слабее.  
Хиджиката поднял вверх руку, тупо посмотрел на бинты. Опустил руку на грудь - перебинтована.  
Кто-то перевязал его, пока он был без сознания, но...  
Ято?  
Правильный ответ.  
Им совсем не нужно, чтобы он умер раньше времени.  
Хиджиката скрипнул зубами. Сволочи, они ещё тысячу раз пожалеют, что попытались ставить условия Шинсенгуми! Он их голыми руками порвёт, проклятых инопланетных ублюдков, зубами загрызёт!  
Он кое-как сел на постели. Голова кружилась, но Хиджиката успокоил себя тем, что скоро это пройдёт. Возможно, эти сволочи что-то ему вкололи... Он решительно скинул с себя одеяло - и увидел, что на нём нет ни клочка одежды.  
Хиджиката судорожно огляделся. Кроме постели, - по сути, просто матраса на полу наподобие футона - в белой комнате не было больше ничего. Ничего, что можно использовать как оружие. При нём из оружия в самом деле были лишь руки и зубы.  
Хиджиката поёжился - без одежды он чувствовал себя странно беззащитным. Но, едва только осознав это, он замотал головой - ещё чего не хватало! - и попытался встать.  
Удалось это не сразу, и голова закружилась пуще прежнего, и на аккуратных чистых бинтах проступила кровь - но он встал!  
Приподнялся, неловко обернул вокруг талии простыню, кое-как выпрямился.  
Дойти до гладкой белой двери, опираясь о стену, оказалось совсем не сложно... почти не сложно.  
И протянуть руку, чтобы толкнуть дверь - тем более.  
Только дверь открылась сама, и за ней стоял тот самый рыжий ято, "капитан". Хиджиката догадался уже, что обращение означало принадлежность к высшему командованию одним из отрядов грёбаной пиратской шайки на службе у аманто.  
За его спиной - один из подчинённых - не высокий, Абуто, а другой.  
Капитан Харусамэ был без оружия, а вот у другого ято был зонтик и нож на поясе.

Камуи

Тук.  
Тук.  
Стук крови в ушах.  
Дззз… Дрожь по телу.  
Он уже встал на ноги, хоть и нетвёрдо. Удивительно, при его-то ранах. Значит, Камуи не ошибся, почувствовав в нём ту же Силу, что и в самурае, убившем Хосена.  
\- С дороги, - прохрипел человек.  
Возможно, он считал, что его голос звучал грозно, и что сам он выглядит устрашающе - почти голый, обмотанный окровавленными бинтами, шатающийся от слабости.  
\- Ты не пройдёшь и двух шагов, полицейский-сан, - с улыбкой отозвался Камуи. - Возвращайся в постель.  
\- С дороги, - повторил человек.  
Это было даже смешно, и Камуи почти разочаровался в упорном, но глупом полицейском…  
Он удивлённо моргнул, когда к его горлу прижался холодный клинок, в то время как боец позади растерянно вскрикнул и схватился за опустевшие ножны.  
\- Тогда ты пойдёшь со мной, - твёрдо сказал полицейский.  
Камуи снова улыбнулся - и не менее быстрым движением перехватил лезвие голой рукой.  
\- Мы с тобой оба останемся здесь, полицейский-сан, - протянул он.  
Полицейский дёрнул лезвие на себя - оно не поддалось, Камуи держал крепко, но по руке вниз побежала горячая струйка крови.  
От резкого движения простыня вокруг бёдер полицейского с шелестом упала вниз, на пол.  
\- Возвращайся назад, в постель, - повторил Камуи.

Тук.  
Тук.  
Звоннн в воздухе.  
Камуи давно не чувствовал такого интереса к живому существу. Вернее, последним был Такасуги Шинске, но этот… его сила была совершенно иной. И не такой, как у Сакаты Гинтоки.  
Человек повторял свои попытки ещё несколько раз – кричал что-то об ублюдках, которые ответят за смерть его товарища, даже если самому Хиджикате (так его звали) придётся отдать жизнь за это.  
Даже после того, как Камуи пришлось пару раз успокоить его.  
\- Вы считаете, что смерть двоих Шисенгуми лучше смерти одного? Порядочнее, благороднее? – спросил у него Абуто.  
Хиджиката сплюнул и зло пробормотал в ответ:  
\- Я не иду на переговоры с такими ублюдками, как вы.  
\- А мы ведём переговоры не с вами, замком, - парировал Абуто. – Вы лишь разменная монета, и ваше мнение, извините, для нас совершенно ничего не значит.  
\- Я заставлю вас с ним считаться, - мрачно отозвался Хиджиката.  
Вот оно, снова – то самое чувство, от которого так сладко и жарко сводит в паху…  
Камуи возбуждённо стиснул кулаки.  
\- Я переломаю вам ноги, - спокойно и беззлобно ответил Абуто. – Вреда для жизни нет, а хлопот для нас куда меньше. А вам – больше. Ходить будете только под себя, и когда ваши люди смогут вас забрать, вы будете представлять собой жалкое зрелище.  
Хиджиката не ответил ничего, но синие глаза на бледном лице сверкнули так зло, что Камуи решил – он сразится с этим человеком сразу же, как только тот крепко встанет на ноги. Как можно скорее.  
Тренннь  
Это было похоже на звук струны, натянутой до предела струны, дрожащей под пальцами Бансая.  
Это было разлито в воздухе, этим было тяжело и странно-приятно дышать.  
Ожиданием битвы.  
\- Что ответил командующий Шинсенгуми? – спросил Хиджиката на второй день.  
Он не смирился. Он не сломался.  
Он выбрал стратегию ожидания.  
Как хищник в засаде.  
Как тот, кто никогда не смирится с ролью жертвы.  
\- К сожалению, мы пока не можем связаться с ним, - отозвался Абуто.  
\- Почему? – слишком настойчиво, почти требовательно спросил Хиджиката.  
\- Потому что у нас… эм, некоторые трудности со свободным перемещением по Эдо, - обтекаемо ответил Абуто.  
Хиджиката, сидя на постели, обхватил руками лохматую голову. Это не выглядело как жест отчаяния – скорее, озарения.  
\- Тендошо… Проблемы с Тендошо, - пробормотал он. – Вас обложили, и вы не можете и носа высунуть наружу, верно?  
Он усмехнулся – всегда приятно, когда твой враг в такой же беде, что и ты сам.  
\- Я бы на вашем месте не радовался так, Хиджиката-доно, - мягко сказал Абуто. – Когда они придут, то уничтожат здесь всех. И даже если вы будете кричать, что вы из Шинсенгуми, вам никто не поверит. И не станет ждать, что вы достанете откуда-нибудь из… Абуто окинул красноречивым взглядом обнажённого пленника, - И я тоже не слишком жажду возвращать вам ваше удостоверение и вашу форму, чтобы сохранить вашу жизнь. Если мы потеряем наши – то ваша жизнь обесценится полностью.  
Лицо Хиджикаты исказилось яростью, но он снова ничего не ответил.  
Лишь сидел на своём футоне, прикрывшись одеялом, и смотрел на них потемневшим от ярости взглядом..  
Он не выглядел жалким. Он не выглядел побеждённым.  
Таким бывает раненый лев. Который отлежится, залижет раны и снова кинется в бой.  
Бомммм  
Звук боевых барабанов – стук сердца.  
Жар во всём теле.  
Это кипит кровь в предвкушении битвы.  
\- Вставай.  
Хиджиката удивлённо посмотрел на распахнувшуюся дверь, на него, стоящего на пороге.  
\- Хочешь умереть в бою, полицейский-сан? Я знаю, ты хочешь.  
Возбуждение было так велико, что Камуи, не сдерживаясь, подошёл ближе, наклонился, прошептал срывающимся голосом:  
\- Я видел тебя тогда, на крыше – видел, как ты бежал за Кобаяши, как бросился на него. Я видел это в твоих глазах.  
\- Не… - он не успел ответить, потому что Камуи прижался лицом к лицу, близко-близко, чувствуя запах пота и немытого тела, запах запёкшейся крови и незаживших ещё ран, - кисловатый, терпкий.  
\- Я видел, как тебе хотелось убить его. Потому что тебе нравится это – сражаться, убивать. Это крепче любого вина, это лучше любой женщины.  
Хиджиката сидел молча, не отвечая, не отстраняясь, не возражая, и Камуи знал – он согласен.  
Он такой же.  
Догадка была верной.  
\- Капитан!  
Отчаянный крик Абуто заставил Хиджикату вздрогнуть.  
Он отпрянул, отталкивая Камуи от себя.  
\- Не знаю, что ты там за чушь нёс, - огрызнулся он, - но если ты обещал, что я умру в бою, дай мне что-нибудь!

 

Хиджиката.

\- Я имел в виду одежду!  
\- Дерись голым! - прокричал ему этот проклятый ято, Камуи, и Хиджиката, матерясь как чёрт, сжал ещё подрагивающей рукой катану, которую ему всё-таки вернули, пусть и слишком поздно.  
Оказывается, место, в котором его держали, находилось где-то под землёй. По крайней мере, окон не было нигде, лишь белые стены.  
Хиджиката, не раздумывая, рубанул первого же аманто, что попался ему на пути, и лишь на мгновение задержался, чтобы рассмотреть его – человекоподобный, одетый в чёрное, с закрытым по самые глаза лицом.  
Шинра, наверное. Хиджиката плохо разбирался в этих грёбаных расах.  
Главное – у него было оружие. И были силы это оружие держать и опускать на головы и плечи врагов.  
Сражаться обнажённым было непривычно и странно – малейшее дуновение воздуха, слабейшее прикосновение ощущалось так остро, но позволяло куда лучше предугадать движения врага и среагировать на них.  
Пожалуй, это… действительно возбуждало.  
Из коридора он выбрался в огромный белый зал, где вовсю кипел бой. К удивлению Хиджикаты, чёрные теснили ято, явно побеждали их.  
Кто-то замахнулся на него кривым мечом, и Хиджиката рубанул в ответ, не глядя.  
И бросился в самую гущу боя.

Камуи.

Тук  
Тук  
Всё ближе и ближе, всё чаще и чаще  
Удары сердца.  
Он сражался так, словно жил этим.  
Он и в самом деле жил – и упивался боем, и на лице его играла жуткая улыбка убийцы.  
Наверное, сам Камуи улыбался так же, убивая.  
Оказывая убитым воинам честь.  
Камуи не заставил ждать себя – схватка, горячая, жаркая, захватила его и оставила от окружающего мира лишь брызги крови, крики врагов, ощущение расходящейся под пальцами плоти.  
Хорошо, как же это было хорошо.  
В какой-то момент он чуть отступил – только чтобы оценить количество противников – и почувствовал, что упёрся спиной во что-то.  
Спина, он стоял спиной к спине с тяжело дышащим Хиджикатой.  
\- Кажется, твои уже почти все полегли.  
\- Они были слабыми, - усмехнулся Камуи. – Жизнь нужна лишь тем, кто может её защитить. Ну что, Хиджиката-доно, тебе нужна твоя жизнь?  
\- Мне нужна твоя, - оторвался Хиджиката и, сорвавшись с места, опустил катану на голову ближайшего противника.  
Он снова словно оказался с головой в воде, только теперь она была уже красной, как кровь…

 

Хиджиката.

…стекающая по лезвию его катаны.  
Хиджиката понял вдруг, что последний шинра лежит у его ног, и больше живых врагов нет. Что больше нет живых вообще, кроме них с Камуи, стоящих около стены залитого кровью зала.  
Тот, почувствовав взгляд, поднял растрёпанную голову, улыбнулся.  
\- Правда, было хорошо? – прошептал он одними губами.  
Правда.  
Хиджиката бессильно кивнул.  
Кажется, он понял, о чём говорил тогда Камуи – про упоение боем и смертью. То, что всегда чувствовал сам Хиджиката, просто не мог сформулировать это для себя.  
Лучше женщины.  
Крепче вина.  
Камуи вдруг поднял руку – Хиджиката внутренне вздрогнул, но не шевельнулся, чтобы не показать страха, - и положил ладонь на его затылок.  
Притянул к себе и по-кошачьи лизнул щёку.  
\- Кровь, - тихо сказал он.  
Хиджиката досадливо дёрнул головой, но Камуи не отпустил, наоборот – обхватил его за шею обоими руками и впился в губы грубым поцелуем, поцелуем с острым привкусом крови и боли.  
Хиджиката грубо оттолкнул его от себя.  
\- Совсем сдурел? - рявкнул он.  
\- Бой был таким сладким, правда? – расхохотался Камуи. – Я хочу продолжить. С тобой. Ты ведь тоже хочешь, верно?  
К своему удивлению, Хиджиката ощутил собственную эрекцию – крепкую, сильную – и такую откровенную в его случае.  
Камуи глядел почти насмешливо, и Хиджиката разозлился.  
\- Ещё как, - ответил он.

 

Камуи.

Дрожь  
Крик  
Стон  
Хиджиката был нетерпеливым, злым – именно таким, как и представлял себе Камуи. Его руки так дрожали на теле Камуи, так судорожно стискивали бока, так грубо мяли его член, что Камуи не было нужды даже представлять себе, каким этот человек будет в бою с ним – таким же жадным, таким же ненасытным до крови.  
Толкался внутрь он тоже зло, нетерпеливо, словно желая причинить как можно больше боли, отомстить за всё своё унижение во время плена у ято.  
От каждого его движения Камуи тёрся спиной о шершавую стену, подавался навстречу, и глаза Хиджикаты были совершенно безумными – как и тогда, когда он убивал бойцов Тендошо.  
Толчок-рывок-поцелуй-укус.  
Толчок-рывок-поцелуй-укус.  
Хиджиката застонал, вбиваясь всё сильнее, всё чаще, и Камуи просто поддался его движениям, позволил увести его вслед за тем наслаждением, что наступило для обоих одновременно.  
И это впервые было так же хорошо, как и сражение до секса.  
\- Капитан.  
Голос Абуто, по-прежнему спокойный и усталый, будто он каждый день видел, как его капитан занимается любовью с человеком, заставил Хиджикату отпрянуть.  
\- Абуто, ты жив? Это хорошо, - Камуи поправил одежду. – Они помогут нам?  
\- Они уже здесь, капитан, - отозвался Абуто. – Вот-вот прибудут.  
Хиджиката, совершенно растерянный, попытался спросить что-то, но не успел.  
С треском раскололся потолок, и в помещение хлынул свет вечернего солнца.  
\- Идём, - Камуи протянул руку Хиджикате, показывая ему подниматься вверх, по обломкам.  
Тот, судя по виду, совершенно обезумевший от происходящего, послушно последовал за ними с Абуто.  
Наверху, на обломках бункера, стоял корабль Кихейтая.  
Хиджиката остановился.  
\- Такасуги Шинске, - пробормотал он.  
\- Верно, - с ленивой улыбкой отозвался тот, вынимая изо рта трубку. – Хиджиката Тоширо, надо полагать? Хотя без формы Шинсенгуми узнать вас можно с большим трудом.

Хиджиката.

Он понял вдруг, что из одежды на нём всё же грязные бинты – и ничего больше.  
Но Хиджиката слишком устал, чтобы смущаться, злиться, негодовать.  
Он только что помог ято отбить атаку неприятелей, а потом занялся с ним любовью.  
После этого стыдиться чего-то по крайней мере глупо.  
\- Прокатитесь со мной, замком? Скоро здесь будет много бойцов Тендошо.  
\- Прокатишься с нами в ад и обратно, Хиджиката-сан?  
Камуи, стоя на палубе корабля, протянул ему руку.  
Крепкую и горячую на ощупь.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дорога в Ад долгая и тяжёлая, и идти по ней вместе куда страшнее, чем одному.

Хиджиката.

Иногда реальность может быть причудливее любого сна, безумнее самого страшного кошмара.  
Хиджиката Тоширо не определился пока, как ему относиться к той реальности, в которую его выкинуло, отпустило наконец мутно-чёрное море, оставив напоследок привкус горькой соли на губах.  
В его новом мире не было Земли, не было товарищей Шинсенгуми вокруг. Даже воспоминания потускнели, истёрлись, словно сами превратились в полузабытый сон — настолько немыслимо было окружающее.  
Ограниченное пространство, за обманчиво тонкими стенками которого — космос, ничто.  
И слишком рядом, слишком близко люди — и не-люди, — вместе с которыми причудой судьбы он оказался вместе на корабле Кихетая. Те, кого до этого он видел лишь на нечетких фотографиях, о ком лишь слышал мельком от постоянно пропадающих без вести информаторов, — вот они, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, говорят о своих делах, совершенно не стесняясь его, замкома Шинсенгуми.  
Хиджиката Тоширо был жив, относительно здоров — и совершенно беспомощен в окружении преступников и космических пиратов.  
— После смерти Коро восьмой отряд перешел на нашу сторону — думаю, от них можно ждать поддержки.  
— Если мы выдадим им свое расположение… Можно ли быть уверенными в том, что нас не сдадут Тендошо?  
— Нам совсем не обязательно выдавать им свое местонахождение… истинное местонахождение. Так заодно мы проверим, действительно ли они на нашей стороне, как уверял новый капитан.  
— Но разве для этого не придется кем-то пожертвовать?  
— И что? За возможность спасти жизнь всем остальным…  
Такасуги, полусидя на низком диване, — единственном предмете мебели в рубке, произносил слова лениво, словно нехотя, периодически отвлекаясь, чтобы затянуться душистым дымом из трубки с длинным мундштуком.  
Позер, раздраженно подумал Хиджиката, ощущая острую необходимость затянуться хорошей сигареткой. Просто сигареткой, без затей. Да где ж ее тут возьмешь.  
Абуто, стоя напротив, словно копировал тон и манеру поведения Такасуги, рассуждая вслух медленно, степенно. Как будто речь не шла о выживании остатков Седьмого отряда. И всего экипажа этого корабля.  
Включая самого Хиджикату.  
Он поёжился и поплотнее запахнул кимоно. Угрюмо посмотрел на своё отражение в иллюминаторе: зрелище не из приятных. Хмурое помятое лицо в ссадинах и синяках, под глазами — тёмные круги, над верхней губой, на щеках и подбородке пробивается щетина, тёмные волосы взъерошены и торчат. И завершающий штрих — немыслимо-яркое кимоно с бабочками и цветами из гардероба самого Такасуги Шинске, который, вдоволь назубоскалив по поводу «не по уставу одетого Шинсенгуми», в конце концов сжалился над ним, но словно нарочно выдал тряпку, в которую только йошиварскую девку рядить.  
Пугало огородное. Хиджиката ощущал себя настоящим пугалом. Которое торчит в поле, пока другие заняты делом вокруг, и пользы от него — ровным счётом никакой.  
— Вы не ведёте в настоящее время переговоров с Шинсенгуми, правильно? — спросил он на следующий день после передислокации у Абуто, бывшего помощника бывшего капитана Седьмого отряда Харусамэ.  
Тот спокойно ответил:  
— Думаю, вы, как умный человек, понимаете, что на Землю нам путь заказан ещё очень долгое время, и рисковать ради бесполезного для нас сейчас бойца как минимум глупо.  
Хиджиката понимал, и ему хотелось рвать и метать. Будь возможность повернуть время вспять — в тот злополучный вечер кинулся бы он снова на ято, размозжившего голову Саваде? Напал бы опять на него с яростным криком и обнажённой катаной, зная заранее, чем это обернётся?  
Наверняка. Он попытался бы снова.  
И снова.  
— Что я могу сделать?— напрямую спросил он.  
Абуто пожал плечами.  
— Чтобы вы смогли вернуться на Землю? Терпеливо ждать. От вас снова ничего не зависит, Хиджиката-доно. И ваша собственная жизнь для нас уже не имеет особой ценности. Но и лишать вас жизни у нас нет причин. Чувствуйте себя гостем. Туристом, который отправился в межзвёздное путешествие. Для землян, говорят, подобное стоит больших денег, вот и отдыхайте.  
Хиджиката сжал кулаки. Разговаривать с Абуто ему было трудно — тот охотно шёл на контакт и всегда был подчеркнуто вежлив, но забыть о том, чему он стал свидетелем на Земле, не получалось. Тогда, с Камуи, это было чистейшим безумием, и почему так случилось, Хиджиката не смог бы объяснить сейчас даже себе.  
Возможно, сумасшествие заразно. Возможно, Абуто об этом известно как никому другому.  
— Почему… я здесь? — с трудом, превозмогая себя, спросил он.  
Ято посмотрел на него с почти-человеческим удивлением на почти-человеческом лице.  
— Вы же сами протянули нам руку, когда вас позвали с собой. Вы сами хотели улететь с нами.  
— Почему я здесь? — зло переспросил Хиджиката, чувствуя, как начинают гореть щёки.  
Абуто чуть улыбнулся.  
— Потому что этого хочет мой капитан. Не забывайте об этом, Хиджиката-доно. Пожалуйста, никогда не забывайте об этом.

Хиджиката и не забывал.  
Отношение к нему других пассажиров корабля было довольно простым — на него не обращали внимания. Косились недобро — но в глаза молчали и занимались своими делами.  
Лишь Абуто иногда составлял ему компанию, рассказывая о текущем положении дел, да Такасуги присоединялся к их беседе с едкими, но по делу, комментариями.  
Камуи он видел редко, тот или уединялся вместе с Абуто и оставшимися членами отряда, в комнате для совещаний, то пропадал вместе с Такасуги.  
Такасуги…  
В первый же вечер после того, как Хиджиката оказался на борту корабля Кихейтай, он увидел, как Камуи смотрел на Такасуги при их встрече. Почти так же, как на него самого, на Хиджикату.  
С улыбкой Камуи рассказывал обстоятельства пленения замкома Шинсенгуми, недолгое ожидание, нападения на базу отряда шинра. Такасуги молча слушал, иногда выпуская в воздух сизую струйку табачного дыма.  
Потом протянул руку и едва не коснулся щеки Камуи, показывая ему, что на лице запеклась кровь.  
Хиджиката почувствовал, как внутри поднимается неприятное чувство… оскорбленной гордости? Попранного собственничества? Этот безумный ято столько говорил об их схожести, но, похоже, он просто увлекается самураями…  
Он понял вдруг, что Абуто перехватил его взгляд — и не отвёл глаза, а продолжал смотреть спокойно, понимающе.  
Сумасшествие заразно.  
Безумие притягательно.  
Возможно, когда их кровь и семя смешались в тот вечер, в Хиджикате отныне появилось что-то от ято — совсем чуть-чуть, — но оно отравило его кровь и помутило разум.

— Я мог бы помочь вам в вашей проблеме, Хиджиката-сан, — низкий голос Такасуги словно из воздуха соткался и опалил жаром ухо.  
Хиджиката вздрогнул, передёрнул плечом, поднял взгляд.  
Такасуги стоял в дверях его небольшой комнаты с неизменной трубкой между длинных пальцев.  
Собственно, каюта была настолько мала, что постель Хиджтикаты занимала треть её в ширину, а в длину была ей равна. И чёртов одноглазый террорист стоял слишком близко к его постели, на которой Хиджиката сидел, забравшись с ногами.  
— В чём именно? — получилось хрипло и неловко. Только что Хиджиката думал о том, как же пухнут уши от желания курить, и первой мыслью на слова Такасуги было: «Хочешь предложить мне свою трубку?»  
— Курите? — Такасуги приподнял бровь. Вынул изо рта трубку с длинным мундштуком и с улыбкой протянул её Хиджикате. Жест вышел на удивление непристойным, но Хиджиката, злясь на него и на себя, решил не стесняться.  
Перехватил, с наслаждением затянулся — и зашёлся кашлем: дым из трубки драл горло не в пример сигаретному.  
— Спасибо, — выдавил Хиджиката, с трудом заставляя себя вернуть курево чёртовому Такасуги.  
Тот покачал головой.  
— Я не об этом, Хиджиката-сан. Я хотел бы помочь вам в совершенно другом деле.  
— Каким образом? — быстро спросил Хиджиката, кидая опасливый взгляд за его плечо. — И тебе—то что за польза? Пытаешься избавиться от меня в обход дружка?  
Тот пожал плечами, лениво и безразлично.  
— Вы были бы куда полезнее мне живым, Хиджиката-сан. Например, вы могли бы в некий указанный мною день закрыть глаза на беспорядке в районе Кабуки…  
— Вынужден отказаться, — отрезал Хиджиката, переводя взгляд с улыбающегося Такасуги на иллюминатор, за которым огромной огненной бабочкой в темноте космоса распростёрлось какое-то неизвестное ему созвездие.  
— Ладно-ладно, — Такасуги прикрыл глаз и покачал головой, словно удивляясь недоверчивости Шинсенгуми в отношении себя. — Считайте, что я преследую некую далекую цель, которая вряд ли заинтересует вас… и вряд ли вас вообще касается. В любом случае, я могу вам помочь, и какая разница, зачем мне это?  
— Вынужден отказаться, — повторил Хиджиката, чувствуя, как поднимается внутри раздражение.  
Это что, мать его, такое? Проверка от грёбаных ято? Да нет, не такие они идиоты, чтобы ждать от него лояльности только за то, что он разок перепихнулся с Камуи. И сражался он тогда спиной к спине с ним за свою жизнь, но уж никак не за жизнь аманто.  
А ещё Хиджикате до смерти надоело, что его постоянно пытаются использовать, словно он и не человек вовсе, который сам может принимать решения и сам, блядь, способен позаботиться о себе. И подачки от террористов, стакнувшихся с космическими пиратами, ему тем более не нужны.  
Такасуги раскрыл было рот что-то сказать, но Хиджиката смерил его таким злым взглядом, что тот лишь молча приложил ладонь к губам, показывая, что не произнесёт больше ни слова, и растворился в полутьме коридора.  
Он исчез, но тихий смех его остался, отражаясь от стен, и не смолкал ещё очень долго — Хиджиката уже почти поверил, что он каким-то образом поселился внутри, в его голове.

А ночью, когда по кораблю погас свет, стихли звуки, и Хиджиката задремал, свернувшись на постели прямо в одежде — мало ли кто зайдёт без предупреждения, лёгкой шелестящей тенью к нему проник Камуи.

 

Камуи.  
Запах табака.  
\- У вас с ним разные дороги, - сказал Такасуги Шинске, выпуская изо рта душистое облако дыма.  
Вкус его кожи, волос, губ – такой же.  
Камуи помнил.  
\- Теперь – одна, - ответил он.  
\- Он не пойдёт с тобой.  
\- Другой дороги у него больше нет.  
\- А если он способен проложить её сам?  
\- Тогда мне будет интересно, куда она выведет, - улыбнулся Камуи.  
Такасуги усмехнулся и протянул руку к его лицу.  
\- Это кровь аманто?  
\- Да, ищеек Тендошо.  
Пальцы около щеки.  
\- Ты снова пускаешь кровь не тому, кому надо, ято.  
\- Крови никогда не бывает слишком много, самурай-сан.  
\- Только если это не твоя собственная кровь.  
\- Особенно если это моя кровь, самурай-сан. Цена дороговата, но за это я могу получить что угодно.  
Такасуги скосил глаз в сторону Хиджикаты, что стоял у стены и с мрачным лицом слушал их словесную пикировку.  
\- Эта страсть к самураям...  
\- Вы интересные существа, я хочу изучить вас получше.  
\- Ты хочешь сразиться с ним, когда он полностью оправится от ран?  
Камуи с улыбкой посмотрел на Хиджикату, тот недовольно дёрнул головой, словно не желая слушать, как его обсуждают в третьем лице, развернулся и вышел из рубки.  
\- Нет, - сказал Камуи. - Я уже сражался с ним... плечом к плечу. Так интереснее. Так... глубже и ярче. Как с тобой, самурай-сан. Я мог бы сразиться с ним один раз и победить, но я хочу узнать, в чём его сила. А он узнает мою. И тогда он станет более интересным противником.  
Такасуги недовольно сузил здоровый глаз, но промолчал.

Когда пришло время сна, Камуи замер в задумчивости.  
Абуто посмотрел на него долгим тяжёлым взглядом, но промолчал.  
Капитану нельзя противоречить в подобном.  
Выбирать оказалось тяжело: вкрадчивая и пряная горечь одного - и нестерпимо острый вкус другого.  
А потом в памяти всплыло ощущение лёгкого прикосновения гладкого тяжёлого шёлка.  
Сиреневого с золотыми бабочками.  
А потом - грубого трения о кожу заскорузлых бинтов.  
Правильно.  
Он ещё не распробовал.

Самурай полусидел-полулежал на своей кровати, свесив лохматую голову на оголившуюся грудь.  
Он даже не проснулся, когда Камуи проник в его комнату и подошёл вплотную.  
Но стоило протянуть к нему руку, как он тут же перехватил её за запястье холодными пальцами.  
И поднял на Камуи такой же холодный взгляд.  
\- Что нужно? - произнёс он сиплым голосом.  
Одним коротким движением Камуи освободился.  
Оскалился.  
\- Я хочу ещё раз попробовать тебя, полицейский-сан.  
Хиджиката остановил его вскинутой рукой.  
Облизнул губы.  
\- Ты... Ты враг, - сказал он глухо.  
Камуи тихо рассмеялся.  
Дело было даже не в том, что они делали это совсем недавно.  
Тогда вокруг была разлита музыка боя, они лишь следовали ей.  
Он смеялся по другой причине.  
\- Почему я враг?  
Хиджиката раздул ноздри тонкого носа, скривился.

 

Хиджиката.

\- Почему я враг? - спросил чёртов Камуи с раздражающей Хиджикату ухмылкой.  
Хиджиката почувствовал волну злости, окатившую с головой.  
"Ах ты, сука".  
Он прочистил горло.  
\- Потому что сейчас я здесь, а не на Земле, по твоей милости. Потому что твой человек убил моего человека.  
\- Ты предпочёл бы сейчас сразиться со мной?  
Хиджиката предпочёл бы без лишних слов просто дать аманто по морде, чтобы тот вылетел из комнаты и оставил его в покое. Ещё он предпочёл бы помыться хорошенько - впервые за почти неделю. А больше всего ему хотелось сигарету, пусть снова изо рта Такасуги...  
Камуи просто отвёл его руку в сторону и сел перед ним на пол. Потянул за пояс, заставляя кимоно окончательно разойтись.  
Хиджиката закусил губу, сдерживаясь. Он и так уже находится в глупом положении, не хватало только добавлять, ломаясь, как девчонка в первый раз. Особенно если нет никаких сил. Если так предательски живы в памяти воспоминания о залитом кровью полу, на котором он взял Камуи в первый раз. Если он уже сам запутался, кто ему враг и на какой он стороне?  
В конце концов, если больной аманто хочет сделать ему приятно и подставить задницу - почему он должен отказываться?  
Хиджиката закрыл глаза.  
Рот у Камуи был обжигающе горячий и влажный, а язык слишком нетерпеливый и быстрый, и как-то всё настолько... неумело, словно он пробовал делать подобное в первый раз.  
Хиджиката подумал, что не помнит, показался ли Камуи сначала ему неопытным и неловким? Тот раз запомнился шумом крови в ушах, вкусом крови на губах, кровавой пеленой в глазах.  
Сейчас всё было иначе и чувствовалось острее - губы, крепко обхватившие его член и скользящие по нему, быстро двигающийся язык - и чёлка, щекочущая живот, и срывающееся дыхание, и грубая ткань покрывала между крепко сжатых пальцев, и чьи-то далёкие гулкие шаги за тонкой металлической дверью его каюты.  
Постепенно, когда движения Камуи замедлились и стали ровными, Хиджиката поплыл окончательно. Он пытался как-то сдержаться, чтобы не дышать громко и не застонать ненароком - при такой-то слышимости весь экипаж корабля будет в курсе того, что происходит здесь.  
И всё же под конец он не выдержал и, положив руку на лохматый тёплый затылок, с силой притянул к себе, чтобы зашло как можно глубже, на всю длину, вот так, да...  
Камуи не отпрянул, а принял в себя его целиком с готовностью, и подхватил ускоренный темп.  
Перед самой разрядкой, отчаянно толкаясь, Хиджиката на мгновение хотел притормозить, отсрочить пик удовольствия, но Камуи не позволил.  
Хиджиката стиснул зубы, непроизвольно напряг живот и с глухим низким стоном излился в податливый мокрый рот.  
\- Подожди, - пробормотал он, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, когда Камуи поднялся с колен, -подожди, стой... - но тот обнял его за шею, навалился сверху, заставляя лечь, и поцеловал.  
В поцелуе был вкус плоти и семени самого Хиджикаты, и это было так странно - но совсем не противно. И, принимая на себя вес худого горячего тела, приглаживая взъерошенные мягкие волосы, он старался не думать о Камуи - принимать его прикосновения как что-то постороннее, отдельное от самого ято. Чтобы не было угрызений совести перед Савадой и остальными, кто когда-то пострадал от Харусамэ.  
Но Камуи сам напомнил о себе, когда, оторвавшись от губ Хиджикаты и опёршись одной рукой о постель, другой подхватил и приподнял его бедро. Его член упёрся в промежность Хиджикаты, и тот, очнувшись, дёрнулся.  
\- Стой, нет!  
Камуи снова наклонился вперёд, и вторая рука его легла прямо на горло Хиджикаты. Пальцы сжались - совсем немного, но достаточно для того, чтобы Хиджиката вспомнил, с кем имеет дело. И по-настоящему испугался.  
Он видел, каков ято в рукопашной, и не был уверен, что справится с ним сейчас.  
\- Нет, - повторил он хрипло, осторожно положив руку поверх руки Камуи на его шее, но не пытаясь её разжать.  
Тот замер - застыл, как зверь перед прыжком. Улыбнулся - так, что широко раскрытые синие глаза превратились в две узкие хитрые щёлочки.  
\- Завтра я отправлюсь на переговоры с восьмым отрядом. Пойдёшь со мной, полицейский-сан?  
Хиджиката сглотнул.  
\- Это не мои враги. И не мои друзья. Стой... Это же будет приманка, просто шлюпка с членами команды - на радаре же не заметно, какой величины космический объект... А что, если вас схватят?  
\- Разве тогда не будет весело? - Камуи улыбнулся ещё шире. - Но они могут быть и союзниками.  
\- А если нет? - Хиджиката понизил голос. - Если тебя схватят там? Абуто говорил, что вас всех приговорили. Если тебя встретят враги? Что будет тогда, ты думал об этом?  
" Он прав, я бы на его месте поступил так же - не стал бы прятаться за спины подчинённых, а принял на себя весь возможный риск", -понял он вдруг.  
А Камуи - Камуи наклонился вперёд так, что его возбуждённый член мазанул по животу Хиджикаты, и сказал почти в его губы, так, что дыхание его обожгло кожу:  
\- А тогда, полицейский-сан, будет много вкусной крови.  
Он соскользнул с постели, выпрямился, поправляя одежду, и молча вышел из комнаты.  
Хиджиката, опешив, не сразу понял, что свободен. Он глубоко вздохнул и понял, что в комнате стало холодно.  
\- Какой "полицейский-сан", мы же с тобой уже два раза... - угрюмо произнёс он в сумрак приоткрытой двери.  
Запах собственного немытого тела стал откровенно невыносим. Помедлив мгновение, Хиджиката окончательно стянул с себя кимоно и стал стягивать с себя побуревшие бинты. Кое-где марля присохла к ране, и он отдирал её со странным мазохистским удовольствием, где-то сам расчёсывал зудящее тело в кровь.  
Наконец перед ним на полу в полумраке светлела горка бинтов, а сам он почувствовал себя куда лучше. Холод стал нестерпимым, и трясущимися руками Хиджиката снова натянул на себя кимоно. Сквозь ткань тут же проступили тёмные пятна, но ему было всё равно - это одежда Такасуги и его проблема.  
А вот что является проблемой самого Хиджикаты - так это завтрашняя вылазка бывшего седьмого отряда Харусамэ. Потому что если их схватят, Хиджиката останется один - против Такасуги и Кихейтая. А Такасуги явно имеет на него какие-то планы - в отличие от Камуи, который, похоже, и сам точно не знает, чего ему захочется в следующий момент.  
Да и вообще во всей этой истории ему, Хиджикате, отведена крайне жалкая роль человека, зависимого от прихоти чокнутого аманто. И ему страшно было озвучить для себя эту роль вслух.  
"Пиратская подстилка", - услужливо подсказал внутренний голос, который почему-то имел интонации Сого Окиты.  
Нет! Он сжал кулаки. Нет, надо выбираться отсюда, надо что-то придумать, так нельзя, нет, нет.  
Сердце бешено забилось, и Хиджикате стоило больших трудов успокоиться.  
А потом ему в голову пришла одна мысль.  
Крайне интересная и удачная - хотя как сложится - мысль.  
Кажется, вся эта история скоро закончится. По крайней мере, для него - уж точно.

Такасуги.

\- Да послушайте же! – голос полицейского был хриплым, грубым, но тон – тон человека, который привык командовать, - заставлял прислушаться.  
Камуи, и так распалённый предчувствием завтрашней бойни, обернулся, и в широко раскрытых глазах его мелькнул огонёк, - странно-знакомый и неприятный Такасуги. Так он глядел в первую встречу, когда они только пересеклись в длинном широком коридоре базы Харусамэ.  
Это было не слишком хорошо. Такасуги предвидел это и боялся этого. У Хиджикаты Тоширо яркая харизма и мозги, а если учесть и постельный интерес к нему со стороны Камуи, который в эту ночь не навестил Такасуги, как обычно, а предпочёл его, – Хиджиката мог повлиять на текущий ход событий и спутать все карты, одним грубым неловким движением порвать всю паутину, которая плелась столько времени.  
\- Я слушаю тебя, - ответил Камуи.  
\- Мы слушаем, Хиджиката-доно, - отозвался Абуто, и это было куда более тревожным сигналом.  
Обмануть Абуто было не легче, чем Камуи – но повлиять на него в том или ином вопросе куда сложнее. И если он поддержит полицейского…  
Тот откашлялся, прочистил горло.  
Выглядел он, с точки зрения Такасуги, жалко: в ярком кимоно с подсыхающими пятнами крови, небритый и грязный, отвратительно пахнущий.  
Но держался так, словно был чист и выбрит, и одет в форму Шинсенгуми.  
И его слушали.  
\- Я пойду с вами, - сказал полицейский.  
\- Это не твои враги, - сказал Камуи, и он поморщился.  
\- Но и не мои друзья.  
\- Это может быть опасно, ты знаешь?  
\- Я тут в опасности каждую минуту, не напоминай, - огрызнулся полицейский. – Поэтому и хочу поскорее убраться отсюда. Если я помогу вам, вы что-то дадите мне взамен?  
Камуи расплылся в улыбке широкой и сладкой, из которой, - с точки зрения Такасуги – исчезло всё последнее, что напоминало в нём человека.  
\- Я знаю, чего ты хочешь… Но всё зависит от того, что ты предложишь.  
\- Корабль, - отрезал полицейский, и сила его слов перевесила то, как он выглядел. – И свой меч – чтобы добыть его. Тогда вы ни от кого не будете зависеть.  
Похоже, последняя фраза была шпилькой в адрес Такасуги и его Кихейтая, но он решил пропустить это мимо ушей. Если полицейский не знает, что они являются союзниками и сидят, по сути, в одной лодке, это говорит не в пользу его слов.  
Обычно тусклые глаза Абуто блеснули.  
\- Вы имеете в виду корабль наших союзников, Хиджиката-доно.  
\- Именно, - отозвался полицейский и вскинул голову. Очень зря, потому что на длинной шее отчётливо проступили синяки – следы крепких пальцев Камуи, которыми он так охотно награждал любого, с кем оказывался вместе в постели.  
На мгновение Такасуги с удовольствием представил себе их вместе – Камуи и полицейского, почувствовал страх человека, испытавшего на себе хоть часть безумной любви ято, - и испытал лёгкое чувство досады. Похоже, что полицейский не стесняется своей связи с пиратом Харусамэ. Хотя он мог просто забыть о метке, которую ему тот ему оставил.  
Похоже, следующей ночью – или в то время, что заменяет ночь всем живущим в космосе, - Камуи снова не придёт к Такасуги.  
\- Да, именно. Я про корабль восьмого отряда.  
Камуи точно не придёт к нему.

Хиджиката.

И когда всё, казалось, было улажено, все разошлись, и Хиджиката вздохнул с облегчением, собираясь последовать их примеру, его осторожно тронули за локоть.  
\- Хиджиката-сан, - Такасуги насмешливо щурил единственный глаз, - позвольте пригласить вас к себе в каюту.  
\- Если ты хочешь что-то мне сказать, говори здесь, - ответил Хиджиката с раздражением, но Такасуги покачал головой.  
\- То, что я хочу предложить вам, не предполагает публичности, Хиджиката-сан.  
\- Да ну? – Хиджиката обернулся, надеясь, что Камуи или Абуто где-то поблизости, но в рубке они остались одни.  
\- Наверняка вы испытываете определённое неудобство в связи с тем, что не можете воспользоваться даже обычным душем, Хиджиката-сан…  
Неудобство? Хиджиката сам чувствовал, как от него разило – засохшей кровью, потом, спермой, испражнениями – всем, чем может пахнуть человек в его положении, который не мылся неделю. Конечно, помыться хотелось страшно, раны воспалились, - но гордость не позволяла ему сделать это.  
\- Я…  
\- «Вынужден отказаться»?  
\- Вынужден согласиться, - огрызнулся Хиджиката, и Такасуги невольно улыбнулся.

Офуро, настоящая офуро – он не мог поверить глазам. В крошечном отсеке, с металлической бочкой – но там была горячая чистая вода.  
\- Не слишком ли расточительно? – пробормотал Хиджиката скорее про себя, но Такасуги услышал.  
\- Вы про воду? Система водоснабжения замкнутая, можете сидеть здесь хоть час, хоть два.  
Хиджиката потянул за пояс кимоно – и остановился. Оглянулся на Такасуги – тот встал у стены, скрестив руки на груди, глядя на Хиджикату в упор, и явно не собирался никуда уходить.  
Кто бы сомневался.  
Обругав себя последним идиотом за то, что дал обмануть себя, Хиджиката дёрнул пояс, стащил с себя пропитанное потом кимоно и, так и оставив его лежать на полу, залез в бочку. Если у Такасуги есть желание с ним посплетничать, пусть заодно полюбуется на его немытую задницу.  
О том, насколько он действительно грязный, Хиджиката понял по моментально изменившемуся цвету воды. Но вскоре ему, разморённому, стало совершенно всё равно.  
\- Хиджиката-сан.  
Он поднял голову, с досадой полагая, что Такасуги снова начнёт предлагать ему помощь.  
\- Хиджиката-сан, вы знаете историю квартала Йошивара?  
Хиджиката, удивлённый неожиданным вопросом, наморщил лоб. Думать не хотелось совершенно, хотелось закрыть глаза и наслаждаться теплом, окутывающим тело.  
\- В общих чертах, - буркнул он и мотнул головой – глаза закрывались сами собой.  
\- Знаете, что Йошивара издревле была кварталом, дарящим мужчинам удовольствие? И что после войны с аманто она была отстроена заново, в основном благодаря ято Хосену, бывшему капитану седьмого отряда Харусамэ?  
\- Я в курсе, - пробормотал Хиджиката и зевнул. – Если ты хочешь сообщить мне что-то новое, давай быстрее…  
\- А что после смерти Хосена номинальным правителем Йошивары стал наш с вами общий… знакомый, Камуи? Разумеется, формально все эти женщины стали свободны и вольны делать что им хочется, но всё происходило там с его ведома и позволения. Поэтому убийство Хосена сошло с рук Сакате Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката вдруг понял, к чему клонит Такасуги, и весь сон с него как рукой сняло.  
\- Постой, мы же с неделю назад, ну, в тот день, устроили рейд ….  
\- Вот именно. – Такасуги держал в руке трубку, и табачный дым поднимался вверх сизой струйкой. – В тот день, когда Камуи находился в Йошиваре вместе с небольшой частью своего отряда, вам велели захватить группу космических пиратов. После многих лет, когда нога полицейского не могла ступить на землю Йошивары.  
Хиджиката сдвинул брови, соображая. Разумеется, Абуто прямым текстом сообщил, что седьмой отряд в немилости у Тендошо и вынужден скрываться. Но масштаб этой «немилости» до него дошёл только сейчас.  
\- Так вы не поняли, что происходит, когда вам велели преследовать ято в Йошиваре? – весело спросил Такасуги.  
Дышать отчего-то стало очень трудно, перед глазами всё закружилось, и Хиджиката понял, что из горячей ванны воды пора вылезать. Кое-как он встал, опираясь о край бочки. Пожалуй, о себе дали знать и незажившие раны, и вынужденная голодовка последних дней. Он переоценил возможности своего тела.  
\- Конечно, понял, - устало сказал он. – И что? Ты сейчас пытаешься меня напугать тем, что я иду против Тендошо?  
\- Не напугать. Предупредить, - ответил Такасуги, и в голосе его не было насмешки. – Восьмой отряд вряд ли на стороне Камуи и его людей.  
\- Ты же слышал – мне всё равно, - ответил он неразборчиво – губы двигались с трудом. - Завтра их корабль станет нашим несмотря ни на что.  
\- «Нашим»? – Такасуги приподнял бровь, а Хиджиката прикусил язык. – Я представляю, как вам хочется домой, на Землю, но попробуйте думать хотя бы на шаг вперёд, посмотрите чуть дальше собственного носа, Хиджиката-сан. Сейчас вы не на той стороне.  
Ноги подгибались, и Хиджиката собрал все силы, чтобы выбраться из бочки.  
Перед глазами вдруг побелело, и он обнаружил, что сидит на полу, уставившись на грязное кимоно рядом. Его мутило, но он старался сдержаться из последних сил – чтобы не показаться совсем жалким перед врагом.  
\- Не теряйте сознание, - сказал Такасуги откуда-то издалека. – Я не собираюсь нести вас до каюты.  
\- Ты… - Хиджиката глубоко вздохнул, стараясь прийти в себя, и его снова отчаянно замутило.  
Разумеется, никто не держал его на голодном пайке против воли, но гордость не позволяла просить. И вот догордился, молодец.  
\- Подождите, я принесу воды.  
Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что воды ему сейчас точно хватит и пить он не хочет, но ей плеснули прямо ему в лицо – очень холодной и довольно бодрящей.  
А потом в плечо чуть выше локтя впились пальцы – сильные и злые, впились до боли, словно желая раздавить руку.  
\- Вставайте, Хиджиката-сан, где хвалёная сила дьявольского замкома?  
Хиджиката хотел ответить, где Такасуги стоило поискать эту силу, но сквозь дурноту осознал, в каком положении находится, и решил оставить свои слова при себе.  
Боль отрезвляла, приводила в чувство, и он кое-как поднялся не без помощи Такасуги. Выдернул руку из цепкой хватки и опёрся о стену. А потом вспомнил, что кимоно его, мокрое и в пятнах, лежит на полу, и надо нагнуться за ним.  
\- Я принесу новое, - любезно сказал Такасуги.  
\- Стой! – хрипло сказал Хиджиката и сплюнул горькой густой слюной. – Ты, ты говорил, что я не на той стороне. – Ты сам разве не на той же стороне?  
\- Конечно, нет. – голос Такасуги, густой и низкий, размазывался по медленно оплывающей реальности. – Я против Тендошо. Я против Харусамэ. И я против вас, Хиджиката-сан. Но мне бы не хотелось вас терять. Эй…  
Он снова подхватил Хиджикату под локоть, помогая присесть на пол, и хватка его опять была стальной.  
\- Я не отпущу тебя так просто. Ты ещё пригодишься мне, Шинсенгуми.  
\- Да пошёл ты, - пробормотал Хиджиката, закрывая глаза. – Пошёл…  
\- Сейчас я дам вам полотенце и новое кимоно, Хиджтиката-сан, - услышал он перед тем, как окружающий мир окончательно растёкся вокруг него.

Кимоно было шёлковым, ярко-синим, с весёлым цветочным принтом.  
Кимоно в цветочек, блядь, к которому не хватает только причёски, белил и алых румян, в раздражении думал Хиджиката, глядя в потолок своей небольшой комнаты.  
Весь разговор с Такасуги вспоминался урывками, и больше всего Хиджикату беспокоили не сказанные ему слова, а то, что было между этих слов – невысказанное, но подразумеваемое.  
Стоило ли предупреждать ято? И если стоило, то что им сказать? Что Такасуги рассказал ему то, что и так понятно? Что заимел на него какие-то планы? А им-то что с того, если даже как заложник он их больше не интересует? Камуи вот имеет к нему интерес… но об этом лучше не думать сейчас. Мало ли что было – было и прошло. Вот захватят корабль, а там, глядишь, Хиджикату высадится в каком-нибудь порту, оттуда он свяжется с Землёй. Да и сам Такасуги вполне ясно дал понять, что с Хиджикатой у него связаны какие-то планы именно на Земле, так что препятствовать этому он точно не будет. А на Земле… А там уже видно будет. И что будет с Харусамэ – точно не его забота.  
\- Полицейский-сан. - Камуи стоял в дверях, весело щурясь. – Если нам предстоит завтра бой, тебе стоит хорошо поесть.  
\- Не хочу, - через силу произнёс Хиджиката.  
\- Тогда тебя накормят силой,полицейский-сан.

Хиджиката.

Выбор у него был небогатый – или есть в общей комнате под насмешливым взглядом треклятого Такасуги, или снова остаться наедине с Камуи – и мало ли что взбредёт в голову этому существу.  
Камуи решил всё за него: он велел Абуто принести на подносе еду прямо в крохотную каюту Хиджикаты.  
Вместе с едой каким-то образом там оказалась и бутылка приторного вина, и Хиджиката, для приличия отказавшись, в конце концов решил идти до конца и выпить с ято.  
Его развезло слишком быстро, и когда он понял, что пора остановиться – было поздно.  
К счастью (или нет?), Камуи не предпринимал никаких попыток приставать к нему – если не считать того, что он сел рядом с Хиджикатой, прислонившись спиной к его груди и пристроив затылок на его плечо. И Хиджиката, которого приятно разморило от непривычной сытости и алкоголя, позволил ему это.  
\- Вы странные существа, люди. Вы похожи на нас внешне, но совсем другие. Такие смешные, - пробормотал Камуи, вертя в руках пустую бутылку. Вёл он себя не так, как обычно – но Хиджиката никогда не знал, как себя обычно ведёт Камуи. Тот всегда удивлял его, попробуй угадай, пьяный он сейчас или всегда такой непосредственный.  
\- И что смешного? – угрюмо спросил Хиджиката. Камуи, откинув голову назад, посмотрел на него затуманенными глазами.  
\- Взять хотя бы тебя. Ты часто говоришь, что мы с тобой враги, но мы же по одну сторону. Мы сражаемся вместе…  
\- Это необходимость, - отрезал Хиджиката.  
\- Мы с тобой переспали два раза.  
\- Это… - Хиджиката глубоко вздохнул.  
\- … тоже необходимость?  
\- Нет. Это то… что случилось… что не повторится больше.  
\- В самом деле? – рассеянно удивился Камуи и положил руку на его бедро.  
\- Прекрати, - велел Хиджиката, чувствуя, как от одного простого прикосновения в паху становится горячо и тяжело.  
У него правда встало на ято. На этого дурного рыжего аманто. На преступ…  
\- Я видел в одной вашей… дораме, да? – одна женщина говорила мужчине после проведённой ночи: «Это было ошибкой». Ты похож сейчас на ту женщину, - он тихо рассмеялся.  
Хиджиката насупился и толкнул его от себя.  
\- Всё, спасибо за еду, можешь идти.  
Легче было сдвинуть с места ту белую блохастую тварь из Йородзуи, чем тощего невысокого мальчишку-ято.  
\- Никогда не стоит жалеть о том, что ты сделал, - задумчиво, скорее сам себе, чем собеседнику, произнёс Камуи, не обращая внимания на его попытки прогнать себя. – Учиться на ошибках – да, но не жалеть о них. Мой учитель говорил, что ты никогда не делаешь ошибки, а просто идёшь по тропе жизни благодаря им, и куда бы ты ни пошёл, дорога выведет тебя туда же, куда и всех остальных.  
Хиджиката, тяжело дыша, зло толкнул его в последний раз и мотнул головой.  
\- Но каждый старается выбрать себе дорогу подлиннее, верно? Попасть в Ад мы всегда успеем, - буркнул он.  
Безумно хотелось разрядки – хоть сам себе дрочи. А Камуи, не убирая горячей даже через ткань кимоно руки, ответил:  
\- Я предпочитаю дорогу короче и быстрее, лишь бы и всего остального я достиг так же быстро. Моя дорога совсем прямая, полицейский-сан, и я часто вижу конечную цель пути слишком ясно… И твоя – тоже прямая и короткая, я чувствую это. Твоя и моя дороги могут стать одной дорогой на двоих, если ты захочешь.  
Его ладонь прошла самой короткой дорогой к низу живота Хиджикаты и легла на предательски вставший член.  
\- Не хочу, - с усилием ответил Хиджиката, убирая его руку от паха. – Лучше скажи мне, где моя катана? Вы так и не отдали мне её.  
Камуи пожал плечами.  
\- Ты оставил её тогда на Земле, и никто не стал её подбирать.  
Неприятная новость помогла частично снять возбуждение.  
\- Как же я буду сражаться? – вслух сказал Хиджиката то, чего не собирался.  
Камуи снова пожал плечами и повернул к нему удивлённое лицо.  
\- Абуто возьмёт у кого-нибудь из Кихейтая. У них больше разного оружия, чем у нас. Зонт намного тяжелее катаны, тебе трудно будет с ним обращаться.  
\- Мне нужна моя, - вздохнул Хиджиката, закрывая глаза. – У самурая должен быть один меч, который… как часть его тела. Как часть его души. Иногда меч может даже украсть душу самурая.  
Камуи снова тихо рассмеялся и, привстав, повернулся к нему лицом. Хиджиката не видел это, но чувствовал лёгкие прикосновения. Под лёгкую ткань кимоно скользнула рука и прижалась к голой коже.  
\- Разве не ваш древний самурай говорил, что меч самурая должен находиться вот тут, в сердце?  
Хиджиката напряг память, пытаясь вспомнить.  
\- Да, кажется… Неважно. Он имел в виду другое. Меч в сердце – это что-то вроде боевого духа.  
\- Нельзя привязываться к оружию, потому что если ты потеряешь его, то станешь беспомощным, как сейчас, - шелестел огненно-горячий голос Камуи по его лицу. – Оружие в сердце – это твои стремления, твоё желание убивать. – Его язык прошёлся по шее Хиджикаты от ключицы до подбородка, и тот запрокинул голову, позволяя вылизывать горло и лицо – делать с собой всё, что Камуи заблагорассудится. – Если у тебя есть меч в сердце, значит, он всегда будет и у тебя в руках.  
\- А у тебя, значит, тоже есть меч в сердце? – усмехнулся Хиджиката, обнимая его и прижимая к себе, но по-прежнему не открывая глаз.  
\- Разве ты не чувствуешь? – Камуи сказал ему это прямо в губы и упёрся ладонью в грудь и скрючил пальцы.  
Хиджиката обеспокоенно открыл глаза – и встретился с совершенно сумасшедшим взглядом его почти чёрных в полутьме глаз. Он сглотнул, чувствуя, что трезвеет.  
\- Что я должен почувствовать? – спросил он через силу.  
Камуи хихикнул.  
\- Конец пути, - прошептал он. - Здесь может закончиться твоя дорога.  
Смерть на кончиках его пальцев – теперь Хиджиката ощутил это в полной мере. Он снова забыл, с кем имеет дело, а пьяный ято – мало ли что сейчас выкинет?  
Он осторожно разжал руки и чуть отстранился, насколько позволяла металлическая стена за спиной.  
\- Я не туда хочу прийти, - ответил он, не отводя взгляда от руки Камуи на своей груди. От руки, под которой бешено билось его сердце. – Это не тот ад, который мне нужен.  
\- Я говорю лишь, что твоя дорога может здесь прерваться, но не прервётся. Моё оружие всегда со мной – это мо желание убивать, полицейский-сан. И если при мне не окажется моего зонта – я буду убивать голыми руками. Это глупо – помещать свою душу в какое-то оружие. Неужели у тебя больше нет души, и ты больше не хочешь убивать?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он передёрнул плечами и соскользнул с постели.  
\- Спокойной ночи, полицейский-сан.  
\- Постой, - хрипло окликнул его Хиджиката, чувствуя себя последним идиотом (он надеялся, что это из-за спиртного). – Разве я говорил, что?..  
\- Я ухожу, полицейский-сан, - объявил Камуи, останавливаясь перед дверью его каюты. – Спокойной ночи, как говорят у вас на Земле.  
\- Ты куда? – вопрос вырвался против воли, но почему-то Хиджикате важно было знать. Их с Такасуги переглядки, это прикосновение к щеке…  
\- У нас с ним одна каюта на двоих, - улыбнулся Камуи. – И вряд ли он будет рад тебе там сейчас. И у него есть меч – и душа тоже на месте. Его ад всегда рядом с ним– и я никак не могу понять, куда ведёт его дорога.  
Хиджиката ощетинился.  
\- Тогда какого хрена?..  
\- Сегодня я думал остаться у тебя, - Камуи улыбался. – Спокойной ночи, полицейский-сан. Завтра нас ждёт тяжёлый бой. Может быть, завтра наши пути сойдутся в один – и мы все окажемся там, куда должны были прийти много позже.  
Он вышел и даже дверь за собой прикрыл.  
Хиджиката откинулся на постель, прикрыл глаза рукой.  
И что это, мать его, было? Над ним же просто издеваются! «Я думал остаться у тебя». Он думает, что Хиджиката будет терпеть его игры и подобное обращение? Тем более если они с этим одноглазым выродком уже давно и не раз…  
Поймав себя на этой мысли, он громко фыркнул. Ну надо же, до чего дошёл. Камуи – псих, он даже не человек, а живая машина для убийств, вот его, психа, и тянет к такому же психу, и слава богам, что он убрался отсюда, думал Хиджиката, поглаживая ноющий член. В желудке царила непривычная и очень приятная сытость, но неожиданно его одолел голод совсем иного рода.  
«Вряд ли он будет рад тебе».  
Может, отчасти из-за этой фразы ему приснился странный сон. В этом сне он оказался в каюте самого Такасуги – он видел её, когда тот вёл его в ванну. Она была на удивление аскетично обставлена  
Во сне его каюта оказалась точно такой же, но на футоне ярким пятном выделялся Камуи.  
Он лежал совершенно обнажённый, со впалым животом и дорожкой жёстких рыжих волос от пупка до паха – точно такой, каким видел его Хиджиката тогда, на поле боя, когда они переспали в первый раз.  
Волосы были распущены и разметались по простыне. А Такасуги, сидя рядом, наматывал их себе на узкую ладонь.  
Но когда в комнату зашёл Хиджиката, Такасуги оставил во занятие, встал прямо и, крепко, до боли ухватив Хиджикату за руку, как тогда в ванне, поцеловал его. И поцелуй этот был властным, пьянящим, возбуждающим. Хиджиката успел её удивиться, как это сукин сын умеет так здорово целоваться, когда Камуи поднялся с футона, встав перед ним на колени, и точно так же, как и сутки назад, взял в горячий мокрый рот его член полностью, до самой мошонки.  
Хиджиката дёрнулся от неожиданности, но Такасуги удержал его, продолжая целовать и одновременно освобождая от одежды, и сам оказался голым, потираясь о его бедро своим членом, твёрдым, крепким, который так хотелось почувствовать в своей руке, и он обхватил пальцами и стал гладить в такт движениям Камуи, и сам стал подаваться ему навстречу…  
Он проснулся в темноте, потный, растерянный, с разрывающимся от возбуждения членом. И быстро снял напряжение, вспоминая попутно все подробности неправильного, непристойного сна.  
Что за бред… Камуи, проклятый недоносок…  
Он скрипнул зубами. Ну надо же, завтра серьёзный бой, от которого зависит его возвращение за Землю, а у него мысли заняты не пойми чем. Он улетит, он вернётся домой.  
Или… его дорога будет куда короче, чем он рассчитывал.  
И что с того? Камуи прав – рано или поздно он всё равно неизбежно достигнет конца пути.

 

Абуто.

Капитан редко увлекался людьми. Да что говорить, полицейский был вторым человеком, к которому он испытывал такой интерес.  
Но, в отличие от недавней историей с Такасуги — приманкой для капитана, здесь не было явных поводов для беспокойства. За Такасуги в тот раз стоял адмирал Абу — полицейский же был сам по себе. Шинсенгуми никогда не были настоящей угрозой для Синдиката. Да, показывали своеволие в случае с Ареной смерти. Да, участвовали в низвержении дяди сёгуна. Но дотянуться до звёзд — руки коротки.  
Именно по той причине, что увлечение капитана земным человеком не влекло за собой никаких последствий, Абуто относился к этому не то чтобы спокойно… скорее, философски. Полицейский был ему симпатичен со своими наивными принципами и убеждениями, от которых Абуто уже отвык за годы общения с пиратами. Кроме того, человек явно симпатизировал капитану, пусть и пытался это скрыть за напускным возмущением и фальшивым равнодушием.  
Но кое-что импонировало Абуто куда больше.  
В тот вечер, когда бойцы шинра по приказу Тендошу напали на подземную базу ято…  
В тот вечер, когда человек взял в руки оружие и сражался плечом к плечу с Седьмым отрядом…  
Когда Абуто, прикончив последнего противника, кинулся искать капитана…  
Он увидел то, что должно было случиться рано или поздно: капитана вместе с полицейским. Они занимались любовью, не замечая ничего вокруг, окровавленные, распалённые, обезумевшие. Лица капитана не было видно, но полицейский — он был куда более похож на ято, чем на человека. Он рычал сквозь зубы, он сжимал бёдра капитана так, словно хотел раздавить, он двигался так яростно, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.  
Абуто дождался, когда всё закончится — и окликнул капитана. Тот лениво обернулся — не сразу, словно только вспомнил, где находится. И вскинул голову полицейский. В его глазах не было растерянности или смущения — но горел тот же синий огонь безумия. Тот, который Абуто нередко замечал в глазах капитана.  
И то же пламя полыхало в его взгляде, когда он явился на совещание и предложил явиться на переговоры не маленькой группой, а всем Седьмым отрядом — остатками его. И не просить убежища и помощи, а взять всё, что нужно, своими руками.  
— И кто захочет присоединиться после этого капитану, если он так поступает с союзниками? — осведомился Такасуги.  
— А кто захочет поддержать кучку беглецов без своего корабля? — огрызнулся полицейский.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, чего хотят Харусамэ? — огрызнулся Рено — один из немногих ято, выживших после резни недельной давности. — Ты, ищейка Бакуфу…  
Полицейский выдержал его взгляд с холодным спокойствием.  
— Ты можешь не замечать меня или делать вид, что не замечаешь, когда я рядом. А я замечаю всё. Мне было достаточно недели, чтобы видеть вас насквозь.  
Рено скорчил физиономию, и Абуто понял, что он скажет сейчас. Корабль Такасуги был не таким большим, чтобы стоны полицейского, когда его посещал капитан, не слышал каждый второй.  
— Если ты думаешь, что тебе достаточно…  
— Достаточно, — оборвал его капитан, хоть и непонятно было, подтверждает ли он слова Рено или просит его остановиться. Потом перевёл взгляд на полицейского и улыбнулся. — Даже я не знаю, поддерживает ли нас Восьмой отряд или хочет предать. Но мне нравится твоё предложение.  
Дорога жизни как поле боя — принцип капитана, и полицейский, похоже, в самом деле видел его насквозь.  
Абуто не хотел бы, чтобы человек с таким взглядом, который делал честь любому ято, погиб. Пока капитан был в нём заинтересован, такого случиться не могло, но нынешним утром что—то изменилось.  
Такасуги явился с лучшими бойцами и сообщил, что полетят они не на маленькой спасательной шлюпке — корабль Кихейтая доставит их до места встречи.  
— Такасуги-доно, вы собираетесь участвовать в… переговорах? — Абуто старался, чтобы голос не выдавал его обеспокоенности — лишь вежливое удивление.  
— Я не успел поучаствовать в том веселье, которое случилось на Земле, и сейчас не хочу упускать второй шанс, — ответил тот с улыбкой.  
Абуто почувствовал, как тревога зашевелилась в его душе с новой силой. Такасуги был недоволен появлением на его корабле полицейского. Была ли это ненависть к Шинсенгуми или опасение, что капитан утратит к нему интерес и откажется от сотрудничества? Здесь Абуто в полной мере разделял опасения Такасуги — если капитан разочаруется в сотрудничестве с Кихейтаем, никакие соображения безопасности не заставят его передумать.  
Абуто знал, что накануне вечером капитан ужинал с полицейским. Видно, между ними случилась какая-то размолвка… и полицейскому оставалось теперь лишь посочувствовать.  
Он появился хмурый, злой, всклокоченный — и капитан даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Лишь когда полицейскому преподнесли катану, капитан произнёс насмешливо:  
— Я не могу вернуть тебе душу, но пусть этот меч хоть немного продлит твою дорогу.  
Полицейский лишь зубами скрипнул, принимая катану, а Такасуги посмотрел на него с откровенным торжеством.  
Рука полицейского, сжимающая катану, дрожала.

Хиджиката.

Кто бы объяснил ему, откуда эта бессильная злость — до дрожи в руках. Злость, раздражение, нетерпение — скорее выместить это на ком-нибудь, скорее получить возможность отыграться.  
— Вам стоит держаться поближе ко мне во время боя, — сказал Такасуги с гадкой ухмылкой.  
Конечно, чтобы во время боя кто-нибудь из Кихейтая ударил в спину. Одноглазая сволочь, пусть говорит, что Хиджиката ему зачем-то нужен. Кто же в здравом уме ему поверит?  
Они должны были прибыть на корабль Восьмого отряда небольшой группой переговорщиков, как было оговорено, и Хиджиката почти физически почувствовал растерянность и липкий страх аманто, глазам которых предстал вооружённый отряд. И пусть ято и бойцов Кихейтая было втрое меньше, чем членов Восьмого Отряда — раненый зверь, которого загнали в угол, кусает больнее.  
— Как это следует понимать, Камуи? — произнёс синелицый аманто с крошечными глазами-бусинками, весь увешанный оружием с ног до головы, как и каждый из его подчинённых. — Разве у нас с вами не переговоры?  
— Капитан в ответе за всех, и в переговорах стоит учитывать мнение каждого, — сказал Абуто, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.  
— У вас здесь собрался весь отряд, было бы невежливо отправить к вам адмирала Харусамэ без надлежащей свиты, — произнёс Такасуги в своей обычной издевательской манере.  
— Говорить можно не только словами. Язык стали и крови кто-то понимает лучше языка слов, — Камуи откровенно смеялся над неудавшимися союзниками.  
Аманто отступил, ухватившись за рукоять кривого меча на поясе, остальные ощерились и последовали его примеру. Страх смешался с яростью и злобой. Хиджиката не сомневался, что капитан Восьмого отряда изначально не собирался вести никаких переговоров с Камуи.  
— На этот раз ты зашёл слишком далеко, Камуи! — взвизгнул аманто. — Не зря Тендошо хотят от тебя избавиться! Я не адмирал-идиот и никого из вас не…  
Голова у Хиджикаты пульсировала от боли, верещание аманто вкручивалось в висок будто сверло. Не дожидаясь, пока капитан Восьмого отряда скажет всё, что собирался, он шагнул вперёд и рубанул катаной.  
Аманто прервал гневную речь испуганным визгом и поспешно отскочил от удара, но Камуи оказался быстрее их обоих.  
Рыже-чёрным вихрем мелькнул он перед капитаном Восьмого отряда. В лицо Хиджикаты брызнула кровь — жгучая, неприятно пахнущая, мгновенно взбодрив его.  
А после всё смешалось, словно в блендере. С всех сторон кричали, звенели клинки, гремели выстрелы. Хиджиката понял, что и сам кричит, и нет лучшего средства, чтобы заглушить кипящую внутри злость.  
Пусть этот треклятый ято не льстит себе, что Хиджикату волнует чужое мнение о его душе, его смелости, его пути. Он делает это для себя, только для себя. Он всего лишь хочет вернуться домой, и ради этого…  
Перед ним появилась оскаленная морда, и он ударил без раздумий. Сзади дохнуло жаром и злобой, он резко повернулся — и увидел, как падает с плеч голова аманто, меч которого был направлен в его сторону.  
— Смотри куда идёшь, полицейский-сан, — усмехнулся Камуи, небрежно стряхивая кровь с руки. — Твоя дорога может оказаться слишком короткой…  
Боль в голове запульсировала с новой силой.  
— Да что ты знаешь о моей дороге, — сквозь зубы сказал Хиджиката и рубанул что есть сил.  
На пол шлёпнулась рука, обрубленная по локоть. Камуи с удивлением уставился на кровоточащий срез, перевёл взгляд на ухмыляющегося Хиджикату. Огромный аманто сзади Камуи заорал от боли и схватился за окровавленную культю. Хиджиката прикончил его одним движением.  
— Следил бы лучше за своей дорогой, — презрительно бросил Хиджиката и на полузамахе ударил аманто, который собирался атаковать его сзади.  
А потом он начисто забыл о Камуи, о Такасуги — обо всех и обо всём. Вокруг было слишком много… вкусной крови.  
Он рубил по лица, рукам, он всаживал катану под рёбро и прямо в сердце, он успевал парировать удар ещё до удара, он не чувствовал ничего, кроме желания убить-убить-убить. Всех-всех-всех.  
Удар.  
Крик.  
Звон.  
Отдача в руку.  
Скрежет по кости.  
Запах вскрытого тела.  
Горячая кровь под босой ногой.  
Звон.  
Крик.  
Удар.  
Убить.  
Всех.

Он еле успел остановиться, когда очередной противник отбросил свой меч и вскинул вверх трясущиеся руки.  
— Пощадите, — простонал он, видя перед самым носом дымящееся от крови лезвие.  
Хиджиката понял вдруг, что и сам дрожит. Это было похоже на… на то, как если бы он занимался любовью, но остановился за мгновение до разрядки.  
— Не надо, — умолял аманто, видя выражение его лица, и Хиджиката с усилием опустил катану.  
Он огляделся — вокруг уже никто не сражался. Оставшиеся бойцы Восьмого отряда бросали оружие, и Камуи, ценивший исключительно сильных противников, потерял к ним интерес.  
— Мы готовы были поддержать вас, — помощник убитого Хиджикатой капитана держался прямо, но лязгающие зубы выдавали его. — Но он говорил, что не пойдёт против Тендошо, что у него есть приказ.  
— Приказ от Тендошо? — оживился Камуи.  
— Да, уничтожить вас, — кивнул аманто. Изначально цвет его кожи был синым, но сейчас лоснящееся лицо отливало сталью. — Я мог бы рассказать всё об отрядах, которые готовы поддержать вас.  
— Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой, — с улыбкой сказал Такасуги, и аманто посерел ещё сильнее.  
Хиджиката прислонился к стене, по-прежнему сжимая меч. Жажда убийства, охватившая его во время боя, теперь вспоминалась как вспышка безумия.  
Он повернул голову, смаргивая пот, и увидел рядом Абуто, опирающегося на зонт.  
— Это ваша заслуга, — Хиджиката-доно, — доброжелательно произнёс он. — Удивительное дело — землянин оказался смелее ято.  
Хиджиката непонимающе нахмурился.  
— Мы надеялись утрясти всё переговорами. Наш отряд слишком много испытал за последнее время, и мы слишком держимся за свою жизнь. Разве это не позор для ято? Вы напомнили нам о том, кто мы такие. Сегодня вы сражались…  
—…Почти как ято, да? Неплохо для человека?  
— Я боялся к вам подойти, — серьёзно ответил Абуто.  
— Это ты ещё Сого не видел, — ухмыльнулся Хиджиката. В голову пришла дурная мысль, что Абуто хорошо поладил бы с Кондо-саном, а Камуи стоило бы свести с Сого — обоим доставит радость хорошая потасовка.  
А вот Такасуги следовало бы засадить в самую грязную и тесную камеру, на хлеб и воду, и выбросить от неё ключ.

Душ, на проклятом корабле Восьмого отряда был душ, и вода, стекающая с его тела, сначала была бурой, потом мутной, потом совершенно прозрачной, а он всё стоял, наслаждаясь, позволяя тёплым струям касаться лица. Вода очищала, успокаивала.  
Теперь его могут высадить в ближайшем порту, где он свяжется с Землёй — и вернётся домой. Абуто пообещал ему это. В ответ Хиджиката, скрепя сердце, поклялся, что суд над пленным ято будет справедливым.  
Скоро он вернётся домой. Это то, чего Хиджикате хотелось больше всего на свете. Скоро он не будет зависеть от космических головорезов, не придётся больше терпеть соседство Такасуги. Скоро он сможет взять в рот сигарету — вот за что Хиджиката готов был душу продать.  
И всё же… оставалось у него одно дело, которое стоило уладить. Ради себя.

Когда он распахнул дверь капитанской каюты, то почему-то сразу вспомнил свой сон: занятие любовью с Такасуги и Камуи вместе.  
Они просто сидели друг напротив друга — Такасуги со своей трубочкой, Камуи со скрещенными на груди руками — и о чём-то говорили.  
Оба уставились на Хиджикату, и он нахмурился.  
— Пойдём со мной, — сказал он, обращаясь к Камуи. Тот моргнул.  
— Вас отправят на Землю, как только… — насмешливо начал Такасуги, но Хиджиката оборвал его:  
— Я не с тобой говорю. Вставай, идём, — снова сказал он Камуи.  
Тот расплылся в привычной лисьей улыбке.

— …о дорогах. Прямых и запутанных, коротких и длинных, — прошептал он, зарываясь пальцами в густые рыжие волосы.  
— Ты только об этом хотел со мной поговорить? — рассмеялся Камуи, позволяя распустить себе волосы.  
— Не только, — ответил Хиджиката, наматывая его волосы на свою ладонь, как Такасуги в его сне, и оттягивая назад его голову. Губы его на вкус оказались такими же, как он помнил — вкус не-человека. Слишком пряно и остро. Слишком опасно, он снова по своей воле ступает за зыбкую тропу безумия.  
Но удержаться было невозможно.  
Камуи прижал ладонь к его губам, когда Хиджиката снова наклонился.  
— Что такое?  
— Зачем? Зачем ты сейчас делаешь это?  
Хиджиката облизнул губы.  
— Считай, что я хочу немного пройтись с тобой вместе по твоей дороге. Убери руку…  
— Нет. — Камуи уже не улыбался. — Ты пытаешься не бояться меня. Тебе стыдно за свой страх, и ты хочешь его побороть.  
Хиджиката оскалился.  
— Я сказал, что ты ни хрена меня не знаешь… — он отпустил его волосы и со вздохом отстранился. — Но так и есть. Только мне это нравится. Когда я с тобой, моя дорога становится узкой, как лезвие катаны. Не упадёшь, так точно порежешься.  
Камуи убрал за ухо длинную прядь, отливающую медью, посмотрел неожиданно внимательно.  
Душевая комната была небольшой: поддон и небольшая приступка с раковиной, на которой полусидел сейчас Камуи, чуть отстранившись от нависшего над ним Хиджикаты.  
— И что же ты выберешь — порезаться или упасть?  
— И то, и другое. Наверное, я уже не боюсь, — сказал Хиджиката — и понял, что так и есть. Он не боится.  
Камуи недоверчиво сузил глаза. А потом чуть толкнул Хиджикату в грудь, заставляя отойти, встал на ноги, выпрямился.  
— Ты веришь мне? — сказал он. — Ты больше не считаешь меня врагом?  
— Нет. Но я не боюсь тебя.  
Его укусили в шею — чувствительно, до боли. Хиджиката судорожно вздохнул — и расслабился.  
Прохладная ткань кимоно соскользнула с плеча, подставляя обнажённое тело под прохладный кондиционированный воздух. И тут же губы Камуи прижались к выемке в основании шеи, между ключицами, потом спустились ниже и обхватили маленький отвердевший сосок, потянули.  
Он не боялся — как тогда, в первый раз. Он не боялся больше ничего. И когда Камуи дёрнул его за плечо, поворачивая к себе спиной, Хиджиката подчинился.  
— Я не боюсь, — прошептал он, когда пальцы Камуи коснулись его заднего прохода — сначала аккуратно, а после, проникая внутрь — уже нетерпеливо и грубо.  
Хиджиката зашипел от боли, дёрнулся, и Камуи стал растягивать его чуть легче, подготавливая для более крупной, чем пальцы, части тела.  
— Помоги себе, — прошептал Камуи в его ухо, вдавливаясь всё сильнее, проникая всё глубже.  
Ласкать себя при другом — неудобно, постыдно, — но сейчас Хиджиката не чувствовал никакого стеснения. Нет смысла смущаться перед тем, кто видел тебя больше, чем обнажённым, окровавленным, бесчувственным, иступленным.  
Кожа анального отверстия болезненно натягивалась, и Хиджиката, тяжело дыша, обхватил рукой ноющий член. Да, вот так, вот так…  
Камуи только начал входить в него, и дыхание перехватило — Хиджиката громко глотнул воздух. Больно — это оказалось очень больно.  
— Нет, — прошептал он. — Нет, стой… Вытащи, вытащи его…  
— Не бойся, — прошептал Камуи, входя в него медленно, постепенно, толчок за толчком, движение за движением.  
— Я… не… боюсь… — выдохнул Хиджиката, стараясь не застонать. И вскрикнул, потому что Камуи последним рывком вошёл в него полностью. Через боль от растянутых на разрыв мышц он почувствовал странное, непривычное удовольствие.  
Камуи положил пальцы поверх его руки, побуждая продолжать.  
Хиджиката вскрикнул снова, закусил губу.  
— Стой… Подож… — но Камуи не давал ему договорить, и нестерпимое, мучительное удовольствие снова пронзила всё тело, и надо было двигаться самому, чтобы вынести это.  
Вдох-и-выдох, вперёд-и-назад, больно-и-сладко. Камуи сзади не останавливался, и оставалось лишь приноровиться к его движениям, встать так, чтобы не было такой боли — чтобы испытывать лишь то удовольствие, когда член его задевал что-то внутри.  
Пальцы свободной руки скользили по мокрой пластиковой плитке, и скользили ладони Камуи по его потному телу, и от влажного горячего воздуха кружилась голова, и жгло горло.  
Он вскрикивал на выдохе, запрокидывая голову, стараясь уйти от того, то росло внутри. Невыносимо, пусть он не останавливается, пусть…  
Хиджиката застонал, совершенно не заботясь о том, что его кто-то может услышать — потому что в удушливой ослепительно-чёрной тьме, в которой он оказался, не было больше никого.  
И лишь потом, очнувшись, еле держась на подгибающихся ногах, он снова увидел себя со стороны — голого, потного, дрожащего, в объятиях Камуи, который тоже, кажется, достиг разрядки, но пока не вышел из него.  
Хиджиката понял, что бормочет трясущимися губами: «Не боюсь, я не боюсь».  
— Я знаю, — тихо произнёс Камуи сзади него.

— Восьмой отряд ждал в гости не только нас, — устало сказал Абуто, когда Хиджиката напомнил ему о договорённости. — Через пару часов на связь должен выйти один из людей Тендошо. Такасуги-доно разговорил помощника капитана, и тот рассказал, что нас должны были доставить прямо к нему.  
— Эй, через пару часов я должен быть в ближайшем порту, — ощетинился Хиджиката.  
Они сидели в каюте недавно почившего капитана — все четверо, — и Хиджиката должен бы был испытывать хоть какую-то гордость по поводу того, что он слушает и обсуждает планы Седьмого отряда и Кихейтая наравне с их капитанами, но пока что никакой особой радости ему это не принесло.  
Абуто поднял руку, призывая его к спокойствию.  
— Это шанс для нас захватить одного из Тендошо — другого не будет. Мы не станем больше убегать, теряя своих людей. Те, кто остались от Восьмого отряда, перешли на нашу сторону.  
Хиджиката смотрел на него исподлобья.  
— Да когда же вы, мать вашу, отпустите меня?  
— Хоть сейчас, — ответил Такасуги, выпуская изо рта красивое кольцо дыма. — На этом корабле полно спасательных шлюпок. Вы смыслите что-нибудь в звёздной навигации, Хиджиката-сан? Если нет, вас в любом случае кто-нибудь подберёт — в этом секторе всё поделено между отрядами Харусамэ. Скажите им, что вы полицейский с Земли, они отнесутся к вам со всеми возможным почтением.  
— Если в наших руках окажется один из Тендошо, — подал голос Камуи, который до этого молча и спокойно заплетал волосы, — нас никто не посмеет тронуть. И мы можем довезти тебя, полицейский-сан, до самой Земли.  
— Тоширо, — буркнул Хиджиката. — Зови уже по имени.  
Абуто отвернулся, пряча улыбку, Такасуги закашлялся.  
Камуи стянул волосы резинкой и перекинул косу за спину.  
— Мы можем отвезти тебя до самой Земли, Тоширо, — повторил он. — Ты можешь помочь нам захватить и этот корабль.  
Хиджиката приложил руку ко лбу — ему показалось, что голова сейчас лопнет.  
— Вы делаете удачную карьеру космического пирата, Хиджиката-сан, — заметил Такасуги, указывая на него трубкой. — Думаю, вам уже нет смысла возвращаться на Землю.

Такасуги был прав. Грёбаный одноглазый сукин сын оказался прав во всём.  
Идти против Харусамэ плечо к плечу с другими Харусамэ — это одно. Идти с Харусамэ против Тендошо — совсем другое. Он сам не заметил, как оказался по уши в этом. И возвращение домой, которое, казалось, было так близко — снова откладывается.  
Вряд ли Хиджиката настолько известная личность, чтобы его опознали в числе напавших на Тендошо, но его знают те, с кем он сражается.  
Такасуги был прав.  
Абуто предлагал изначально разыграть комедию с пленными, но Камуи отказался от этого сразу же. Он явно не мог дождаться встречи с одним из Тендошо и хотел добраться до него как можно скорее.  
— Разве у них не больше охраны? — устало спросил Хиджиката у Абуто, и тот покачал головой.  
— Обычно они редко путешествуют по отдельности, но даже если и нет — вряд ли кто-то осмелится напасть на них.  
— Твой капитан…  
— У нас в самом деле нет иного выхода, — ответил Абуто. — Но часто тот, кого загоняют в угол, кусается слишком больно. Адмирал Або обвинил капитана в попытке мятежа, которой не было. Но именно из-за этого обвинения случился мятеж, и адмирал погиб. Кто знает, вдруг это начало конца власти Тендошо.

Они ждали.  
Корабль Тендошо оказался небольшим — размером чуть больше судна, которое принадлежало Восьмому отряду. Дрожащий помощник капитана вместе с подчинёнными стояли впереди перед шлюзом, готовым вот-вот дать им проход на корабль — им предстояло прикрывать ято и людей.  
Голова разболелась с новой силой, и Хиджиката ждал, когда же поскорее начнётся бой, чтобы сорвать свою злость на ком-то.  
Через невообразимо долгое время дверь, похожая объектив фотоаппарата, разъехалась в стороны множеством остроконечных лепестков.  
И множество вооружённых аманто хлынуло на них через проём.  
Позже, пытаясь вспомнить ту схватку, Хиджиката понял, что аманто из Восьмого отряда погибли почти сразу — но это помогло ято и людям.  
И всё же их было много, слишком много.  
Камуи же, похоже, совсем не считал, что находится в невыгодном положении — он убивал зонтом, голыми руками, ударами ног. Он не пропускал ни одного врага перед собой — но не увидел врага за спиной.  
Стоя сзади, — так, что Камуи не мог его видеть, поглощённый другим противником, — Такасуги поднял катану.  
Хиджиката не успел — не успел крикнуть, не успел среагировать, не успел помешать, не успел даже подумать.  
Камуи успел — почти.  
Опустившаяся катана сверкнула прозрачной молнией, и Камуи, широко распахнув удивлённые глаза, упал на колени. Он хотел обернуться, но Такасуги ударил второй раз.  
А потом вся кровь бросилась в голову Хиджикате, — даже полумрак перед глазами окрасился в алый, — и, занеся над головой катану, он с криком бросился вперёд, не задумываясь особо, кого убивать — лишь бы убить.  
Он успел заметить лишь снисходительную усмешку Такасуги, которую тут же захотелось рассечь пополам, и услышать чей-то крик боли — Абуто? — рубанул не глядя первого, кто попался под катану, увернулся от удара в голову и ударил под оружие нападавшего, ногой отшвырнул аманто, который пытался преградить ему дорогу к Такасуги…  
— Хиджиката Тоширо? Заместитель командущего Шинсенуми?  
Спокойный деловой тон, такой неуместный среди криков и крови, подействовал на него как ведро холодной воды.  
Тяжело дыша, Хиджиката развернулся на голос — и увидел вдалеке за нападающими аманто в широкой и плоской соломенной шляпе, с любопытством наблюдающего за полем битвы.  
— А тебя так ищут на Земле, в Эдо. С ног сбились, — произнёс незнакомец с лёгкой улыбкой на зелёных губах.

— …преступник, объявленный в общегалактический розыск. Тебе пришлось нелегко, понимаю.  
Хиджиката молчал.  
Он сидел в хорошо обставленной рубке корабля, одного множества огромного флота Тендошо. И зеленокожее существо, снисходительно сочувствующее ему сейчас, относилось к верхушке этой организации.  
За столом, богато обставленным разными блюдами, вместе с ними сидел и Такасуги Шинске. Человек, оказавший Тендошо несомненную услугу в поимке остатков Седьмого отряда Харусамэ.  
— Так что в самое ближайшее время тебя отправят на Землю. Единственное, о чём мне хотелось бы предупредить тебя — не распространять информацию, полученную здесь. Харусамэ — опасные преступники, и если сведения о них попадут в руки твоих товарищей, то Шинсенгуми может грозить серьёзная опасность. Понимаешь меня?  
— Да, конечно, — с трудом ответил Хиджиката. — Разумеется, я понимаю секретность любой информации, полученной здесь, и даю слово, что Шинсенгуми не узнают ничего.  
Существо удовлетворённо кивнуло.  
— С тобой приятно иметь дело, ты очень сообразителен. Пожалуй, на роль командующего Шинсенгуми ты подходишь больше, чем Кондо Исао… Как думаешь?  
Такасуги с другой стороны стола улыбнулся — так могла бы улыбаться змея.  
Хиджиката сглотнул.  
— Думаю, вы ошибаетесь. Кондо-сан во многом… компетентнее меня. И я не думаю, что в данный момент справился бы с обязанностями командующего лучше него.  
Существо снова кивнуло.  
— Ты свободен. Такасуги, с тобой я поговорю позже, ты тоже можешь идти.  
Когда за ними закрылась дверь, и Такасуги с насмешливой улыбкой, словно намертво приклеившейся к бледным узким губам, развернулся спиной, явно собираясь оставить Хиджикату, тот наконец-то дал волю гневу.  
— Ты! — прошипел он, сжимая кулаки и еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы тут же, на месте, прикончить ублюдка. — Ты предал его! Ты работаешь на Тендошо!  
Такасуги обернулся, прищурил единственный глаз. Наклонил голову к плечу, с явным любопытством разглядывая Хиджикату, словно увидел его в первый раз.  
— Вы тоже работаете на Тендошо, Хиджиката-сан. Или я ошибаюсь?  
Хиджиката стиснул зубы: он мог бы ответить, что думает о Тендошо и Бакуфу, но это стало бы поводом для новых насмешек.  
— Позвольте немного прояснять ситуацию, — произнёс Такасуги нарочито-вежливым тоном. — Вашего подчинённого убил ято, пират. А капитан Камуи похитил вас, чтобы в дальнейшем обменять на него. Чтобы убийца вашего товарища избежал заслуженного наказания. Пока вы находились в плену на Земле, то подвергались, насколько я знаю, унижению и регулярным избиениям. Когда я забирал вас тогда вместе с аманто, вы смотрелись жалко, Хиджиката-сан.  
— Заткнись, — угрожающе произнёс Хиджиката.  
— Разумеется, ради выживания у вас не было иного выбора, кроме как временно объединиться с врагом и оказывать ему помощь, — продолжал Такасуги, игнорируя его слова. — Также я полагаю, что от пережитого в плену у вас немного сместились моральные ориентиры, Хиджиката-сан… Хотя не исключаю, что все ваши поступки были продиктованы исключительно желанием завоевать доверие врага.  
Намёк был более чем прозрачным и крайне оскорбительным, но Хиджиката снова сдержался.  
Такасуги, довольный его реакцией, вдруг подался вперёд, ухватил его за отворот кимоно, словно желая поцеловать, и втянул носом воздух у основания его шеи.  
— От тебя всё ещё пахнет им, — прошептал он. — Даже больше, чем от меня.  
Быстро отстранился и легко перехватил занесенную для удара руку Хиджикаты, всмотрелся в его искажённое лицо и спросил почти весело:  
— Ты ведь и сам не собираешься ничем ему помочь, Шинсенгуми, ты и сам думаешь лишь о том, чтобы оказаться поскорее на Земле. Ты вернёшься туда, в покой и безопасность, а он останется здесь — и будет казнён как преступник. И ты не считаешь, что это предательство — бросить его?  
— Заткнись, — произнёс Хиджиката одними губами, освобождая рывком руку.  
Такасуги повёл острым плечом, словно говоря: «Как пожелаешь», и удалился, оставив его в одиночестве.  
Хиджиката тупо посмотрел вслед ему, потом, опомнившись, скрипнул зубами и с силой ударил кулаком по ближайшей стене, которая жалобно задребезжала.  
В металлическом звоне ему снова послышался смех Такасуги.

 

— Хиджиката-сан, Хиджиката-са-а-а-ан, вечно от вас одни неприятности. Даже помереть насовсем не можете. Я заказал кафе на завтра, чтобы справить по вам поминки. Что теперь делать? Возвращайте мне мои деньги, Хиджиката-сан.  
В ясном взгляде широко раскрытых глаз Окиты читалась такая привычная, такая родная неприязнь.  
— Тоши!!!  
Наверное, так кричат разъяренные гориллы перед боем. А ещё Кондо Исао, командующий Шинсенгуми, в приступе неконтролируемой радости.  
Рёбра Хиджикаты затрещали от объятий — у кого-то с гориллами было явно больше общего, чем только тембр голоса. Окита, стоя рядом, лишь качал неодобрительно головой.  
— Неправильный захват, Кондо-сан, так вы его не задушите. Дайте я покажу, как надо.  
После была радость остальных Шинсенгуми, которые уже готовились хоронить своего дьявольского замкома. Да и без прямых свидетелей дело об убийстве Савады разваливалось на части.  
Хиджиката отвечал на вопросы, отдавал распоряжения, удостоился личного визита Мацудайры, который задал ему головомойку за отгул без предупреждения и не желал ничего слышать о пленении пиратами.  
Всё было таким привычным и таким ненастоящим. Как будто тот, иной мир — мир космических пиратов и ято, мир усталого взгляда Абуто, презрительной улыбки Такасуги и обжигающих прикосновений Камуи — не отпустил до конца. Словно он вот-вот проснётся — и окажется там.  
— Хиджиката-сан, вас что, совсем не пытали? Ну хоть ногами били? Может, оскорбляли, называли грязным ублюдком или майонезным маньяком? Хиджиката-сан, так нечестно. Не можете вспомнить, так придумайте, что вам стоит. А мне приятно будет.  
Его высадили в Терминале ранним утром, и Хиджиката был благодарен за это — по крайней мере, почти никто не видел его, грязного, небритого, растрёпанного, одетого в цветастые тряпки Такасуги, когда он возвращался домой. И пусть окно в квартиру пришлось выбить, потому что ключ остался в старой форме, и времени поотмокать в ванне было всего ничего, и смазать все свои ссадины и порезы он толком не успел, но в казармы Шинсенгуми Хиджиката явился умытым, расчёсанным, бритым и в новой форме. Купив по дороге на работу пачку сигарет и скурив её подчистую за утро.  
В его сокращённой и отцензуренной версии событий несколько пиратов Харусамэ похитили его, бессознательного, и держали всё время взаперти. По-видимому, между ними возникли какие-то внутренние разборки, и во время схватки между беспокойными союзниками Хиджикате удалось сбежать. Никого из них хорошо рассмотреть он не успел, между собой они говорили на незнакомом ему языке, поэтому никаких ценных сведений о похитителях сообщить он не может.  
— Что же вы не воспользовались ситуацией и не победили всех, Хиджиката-сан? Правительство зря платит вам деньги — вы спускаете все на дорогой импортный майонез, а сами ничего не делаете для защиты общества, Хиджиката-сан.  
К концу дня время, проведённое в компании космических пиратов, в опасном соседстве и странном союзе с Камуи, сумасшедшим синеглазым ято, стало казаться безумным сном, дикой фантазией. Только кровоподтёки и порезы по всему телу оставались единственным доказательством его сумасшедшего приключения.  
И ещё… ещё кое-что— внутри, нематериальное, но причиняющее куда больше мучений, чем все синяки и шишки, вместе взятые.  
Слова, сказанные Такасуги накануне его возвращения на Землю, никак не давали Хиджикате покоя.  
Разумеется, у него не было иного выхода, кроме как сражаться против шинра в их нападении на базу бывшего Седьмого отряда. И не было иной возможности остаться в живых, кроме как покинуть разгромленный бункер вместе с Кихейтаем и ято. И на корабле не было никакой возможности сбежать, а перебить всех и взять на себя управление кораблём — чистое безумие, на которое мог решиться лишь идиот.  
И тем более сумасшествием было бы пытаться спасти Камуи от возмездия, по сути — справедливого. Такасуги лишь провоцировал его на самоубийство. И поддаться на его уловку, пойти на поводу у своих желаний означало бы проявить эгоизм — поскольку куда важнее была судьба пленённого ято на Земле, против которого он должен был дать показания. И всё же иногда… иногда Хиджикате становилось трудно дышать, стоило лишь вспомнить обо всём пережитом.  
«Ты такой же, как и я».  
Безумие заразительно.  
Сумасшествие увлекает.  
Чужая смерть может быть сладкой на вкус.  
Он со страхом думал о том, что рано или поздно придётся брать в руки катану — и кровь снова бешено запульсирует, отдаваясь в ушах шумом морского прибоя.  
— Хиджиката-сан, у вас недостаточно несчастный вид, вы нарочно, что ли? Пока вас не было, в Эдо навсегда запретили курить. Под страхом смертной казни... Вот, так лучше…

На следующий день, уже под самый вечер, Мацудайра срочно вызвал к себе Кондо. Возвратился тот уже под самый вечер, встревоженный, растерянный, долго и задумчиво трепал Хиджикату по взъерошенной макушке.  
— В чём дело, Кондо-сан? — наконец не выдержал Хиджиката, выныривая из-под широкой ладони Кондо, чтобы сохранить хоть часть шевелюры.  
— Скоро нас ждут перемены, Тоши, — рассеянно ответил Кондо. — Большие перемены.  
— В каком смысле? — настороженно спросил Хиджиката — ему сейчас не хотелось абсолютно никаких перемен.  
Вместо ответа Кондо указал коротким пальцем в небо, на котором загорались первые робкие звёзды.  
— Наверху перестановки? Подождите… Снова сёгун?.. Император?  
— Ещё выше, — тихо сказал Кондо.  
Губы Хиджикаты против воли разошлись в улыбке, когда он понял, что это может означать.  
Камуи, вот же сукин сын…

Камуи.

Боль.  
Боль.  
Боль.  
И тьма.  
И снова боль.  
Боль в темноте.  
Боль вперемешку с чернотой и кровью и страхом.  
Чужим страхом.  
Его ещё боятся.  
Даже когда он лежит покалеченный и скованный.  
Абуто…  
Самураи…  
Камуи растянул в усмешке губы.  
Такасуги — очень умный человек.  
Пусть он помешал повеселиться, но его стоит простить за это.  
Тем более что впереди самое вкусное.  
Просто надо подождать.  
Тот, кто слишком близко подошёл к решётке, явно не ожидал, что ято, чуть ли не на куски изрубленный, находится в сознании.  
Что ято может двигаться так быстро.  
Что ято вполне хватит длины кисти, чтобы через решётку схватить его за край одежды и притянуть к себе так, чтобы тот почувствовал горячее дыхание смерти.  
— Ключи, — сказал Камуи в испуганное лицо охранника.  
— У меня нет, — выдохнул тот.  
— Тогда ты мне не нужен.  
— Нет, стойте! Я могу позвать помощника, все ключи у него!  
— Зови, — разрешил Камуи. — Только помни, что я в любой момент могу затащить тебя к себе. Точнее, твоё тело между прутьями.  
В глазах охранника застыла паника.  
Врёт или просто боится за свою жизнь?

— Абуто, вставай. Поспишь потом.  
Абуто приоткрыл слезящиеся, заплывшие глаза, с трудом перевернулся на бок.  
— Ну и ну, капитан. Вы всегда ведёте меня в самые глубины Ада, и вы же всегда меня из них вытаскиваете. Только в этот раз я упал слишком глубоко. Выбирайтесь в одиночку, капитан, я лишь потяну вниз.  
Камуи покачал головой, ткнул помощника носком босой ступни в бок.  
— Ты обещал расчищать мне дорогу к вершине, Абуто, — сказал он без улыбки. — Сейчас я близко к цели, а ты хочешь взять назад своё обещание?  
— Я… — Абуто закашлялся, кое-как приподнял голову, сплюнул на грязный пол вязкую бурую жижу. — Капитан…  
Камуи протянул руку.  
— Вставай. Это и твоя дорога тоже. Мне скучно будет идти по ней одному.  
Абуто висел на нём мёртвым грузом и еле волок ноги.  
Неважно.  
Главное — что Абуто сдержит своё обещание.  
Даже если ему придётся в этом помочь.  
Такасуги встретил их у выхода из камеры с улыбкой, протянул зонты.  
— Ты чуть было не отправил меня в Ад, — заметил Камуи.  
— Но разве ты не хотел сам туда попасть?  
Если Абуто видел, что противник Камуи не по зубам, он вмешивался в сражение.  
В Йошиваре он лишился из-за этого руки.  
Человеческое тело более хрупкое.  
Поэтому Такасуги остановил Камуи другим способом.  
Но теперь…  
Бессильно висевший на плече Абуто мгновенно подобрался и одним ударом под подбородок сломал шею охраннику.  
Такасуги проткнул катаной другого, кинувшегося на них сзади.  
Были и другие, почему-то слишком слабые против двух покалеченных ято и одного человека.  
Когда между Тендошо и Камуи не осталось больше никого, он улыбнулся и облизнул запёкшиеся губы.  
Кто бы из них не победил, мир Камуи изменится бесповоротно.  
Будет ли это непроглядная тьма небытия или хаос космической войны — его устроит что угодно.  
Принимая боевую стойку, он неожиданно подумал: жаль, с ним не было того полицейского, Хиджикаты Тоширо.  
Ему бы понравилось.  
Хорошо было бы сразиться напоследок с ним — плечо к плечу, спина к спине.  
И если сейчас Тендошо проиграет, Камуи обязательно вернётся на Землю ещё раз предложит Хиджикате Тоширо прогуляться вместе по дороге в Ад.  
Пройти с ним ещё немного этим путём.  
Не до конца и недолго.  
Просто — вместе.


End file.
